New Life as a Father
by NinjaGhostCole123
Summary: Jesus wishes to have children of His own.
1. Arrival of His Kids

New Life as a Father

Jesus was looking down to Earth while he was in Heaven, he was watching mothers and fathers with their children everywhere, mothers with babies and fathers teaching their kids how to behave or to follow His own word and advices. He was smiling at all the nice people of His side, the good side. As Jesus saw the fathers with their kids, He was starting to feel a new sensation.

He being the unique Son of God, felt like he wanted to become a father as well, and also God would become a grandfather.

"How I wish to have kids of my own." Jesus muttered. When Jesus was about to return to His temple an idea was beginning to get on His head, He then nodded and went to the edge of a cloud of Heaven.

Kneeling down and closing His eyes, Jesus asked for having his own children, He concentrated and asked with faith at His Sacred Heart. "I Jesus of Nazareth now living in Heaven wish to have children of my own."

After Jesus opened His eyes, he found Himself with two little tender infants in both of His arms. Jesus gasped with delight, he brought His new innocent children close to His chest, cradling them tenderly, a single tear of joy escaped His eye. He was very Happy.

 **Jesus finally had children of His own. How sweet. First chapter done.**


	2. Naming the Children

Naming the Children

Jesus stood there with His two kids in arms, he hummed them both a sweet lullaby, He was more than happy with two sweet little angels.

"How blessed I feel. Even though I am the one blesses people that follow my Word. But this is the important of my eternal life." Jesus, Himself was so proud of being a father. He looked down at His sleeping kids, He began to think on their names. He knew the gender, one older girl and one younger boy, watching the little girl in His arms, Jesus closed his eyes and a name came into His mind.

"Christine." Jesus whispered and kissed His little daughter's forehead. "That will be your name, dear." He then turned to His little son at His right. He gasped to see that was same image as Himself. Jesus thought for a moment what the name would be. Then he got the name.

"Jesus Jr." He said proudly and leaned over, touching the little boy's head. "Take my Holy Name, son. Make me proud when you grow up."

Jesus smiled and went to show His children to His father. God Almighty.

 **Success, Jesus is the most sweetest father ever.**


	3. Presenting the Children to God

Presenting the Children to God

Jesus went to His temple holding His two kids in both arms, tenderly. When He got inside he knelt down and closed His eyes.

"Abba. Father."

Soon a light was reflected on Jesus, there appeared, His Father. God Almighty.

"Jesus. What a surprise. What brings you here?" God asked His son. "Oh, Holy Me. Who are those little innocent angels?"

"Father, they are Christine and Jesus Jr. My children." Jesus said happily.

God leaned over to meet His grandchildren. He smiled. "Son, I am very proud of you. Bringing these little cuties to a very special eternal family."

"Would you like to hold them?" Jesus extended His arms to God.

God nodded and carefully picked the children up. "I am a grandfather. Oh son, thank you for making me one."

Jesus smiled and went to God's right, He hugged His family.

They raised the children to be just like them.

 **Oh how sweet, God is a grandfather. Next chapter will be long for sure.**


	4. Meeting Their Powers

Meeting their Powers

Jesus put some wine and bread and left. Then He returned and saw that the wine and bread were gone.

"Why, where in Heaven I put the wine and bread?"

Jesus starts looking around the temple until he comes to Christine and Jesus Jr.'s room.  
"Hm, it's a little quiet in there. Too quiet. What are they up to?"

Christine wakes up and looks at her father.  
"Abba, Abba."

"Hello, sweetheart. You ready to get up?" Jesus cooed at her. He went over to pick Christine up when He noticed that somehow, the door had closed by itself.

Jesus Jr. woke up crying maybe he was just fussy. And that could be why the door was closed.

Suddenly, Christine started to cry too.

"Uh oh." Jesus said, picking up Jesus Jr. with one arm and moving Christine to His other arm. After He had calmed the two of them down, Jesus put them back to bed, when all of a sudden, a pail of ice cold water was dumped on top of Him!

Ack. What? Why is this all about." Jesus groaned soaked wet, He grabbed a towel and dried all Himself.  
The wine and bread appeared on top of Jesus' Head. "Huh? Now how did-"

Jesus stopped as he turned and saw the babies laughing at Him. He just discovered two things: 1. The two of them were behind this all along and 2. They both had inherited Jesus' powers. Jesus then turned around and saw God standing at the doorway, trying not to laugh. Jesus groaned when He figured out that His Father saw the whole thing.

"Son, just look at you." God giggled.

Oh ha ha. Very funny." Jesus mumbled, still trying to clean up the mess off of the floor.  
"Well, at least you three were the only ones that saw that."  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that just yet, Son." God said with a sly smirk.  
"Why?" Jesus said suspiciously.  
Jesus looked down at God's hands and saw a video camera.  
"Oh no. You are not showing that to anyone."  
"Yes I am!" With that, God disappeared in a flash with the camera.

"Holy Me." Jesus crumbled to His feet.  
"Abba." The babies made their job to comfort their father.

Jesus looked at the two of them and gave them a tired smile. He got up, picked them up from their cribs, and sat back down on the floor with them.  
"Abba, we ave oo" they both said aloud. Jesus gave a soft chuckle at the two of them.  
"Well, my two little angels, it seems we have to learn how to keep your powers under control."  
He looked around the room and, seeing that it was now spotless, picked bothe Christine and Jesus Jr. up as well as take the wine and bread in a basket and made it towards the kitchen.  
"I don't see how things can get any more embarrassing."  
Then, He heard a bunch of laughter coming from the Throne Room.  
"Of course, I could be wrong." Jesus sighed as He and the babies went inside.

Mary was there as too Joseph.  
"Mother, Joseph. What a surprise."  
"My Son, you look so tender with those little angels."

"Would you like to hold them?" Jesus offered. Mary picked both of them up and started to smile. "Joseph, remember when Jesus was this size? " Joseph nodded, taking Christine from Mary and started tickling her. "Christine and Jesus Jr. Say hello to your Grandmother Mary and Grandfather Joseph." Jesus said, smiling.  
The babies played with the two of them for a while until they started to get fussy.  
"Abba!" They started to cry. When Jesus came over and got the babies, Mary and Joseph started to ask Him questions.

"Jesus, where is Their Mother?"  
"Yes, where is Her."

"Well, actually, they don't have one." Jesus said sheepishly.  
"Why not?" Mary asked.  
"Well, it's actually a long story." He then explained how He wished to have kids of His own and His prayers. Once he was done with His story, the three of them were silent.

Suddenly Jesus gasped when he saw that the babies weren't in the place.  
"The babies, they are gone!"

"WHAT!" The rest of the adults yelled.  
Jesus began to panic. "Where could they be? I was holding them the entire time! Where could the have gone?!"  
"Woah, Son. Let's not panic. You just found out that they had Your powers. Maybe they took themselves back to their room." God replied, trying to calm Him. In a flash, Jesus ran back to the babies' room and started to look around.  
"Chrissy? Junior? Where are you? Please don't hide from Abba. Chrissy? Junior?!" Soon the babies' room was a mess again with Jesus' search for the two babies.  
He searched all over the temple until He came to the kitchen. He came in and was about to cry when He didn't see them when all of a sudden, He saw from the corner of His eye, Christine and Jesus Jr. trying to eat the bread that from the basket He had placed on the kitchen counter.

"Bwead, dewicious." Jesus Jr. grabbed a piece of bread.  
Christine accidentally fell on her head and got hurt, she began to sniffle and then cry.  
"ABBA!"

Jesus ran over to the two of them, healed Christine, and brought them back to the Throne Room. When Jesus came in with the two children, everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
"Chrissy? Junior? What were the two of you doing? I was worried sick!" Jesus scolded.  
"We sawy , Abba." Christine said, a sad expression on her face.  
"Yeah. We sawy." Jesus Jr. said, trying not to cry.  
He gave the two of them a hug and sat them on the ground.  
Meanwhile, they didn't notice the black figure in the shadows, watching the children.  
"I think I have found a way to get what I want." He chuckled darkly.

Mary was feeling a little nervous. "I think there might be trouble soon."  
"Mary, you are at it again." Said Joseph rolling his eyes."  
"Joseph I feel something new! I have sensing this visions."  
"Mother, Mother. Breathe, what is wrong." Jesus tapped His Mother's shoulder.  
"Well, about to nights before, I dreamt that Jesus Jr. and Christine were going into the Underworld." Mary then hung her head and cried bitterly into her hands.

"That will never happen, Mother. The only way anyone will try to take Chrissy and Junior away is if they pry them from my cold, dead fingers. And I already died once and that is not happening again." Jesus hugged His Mother gently and wiped her tears away.

Jesus Jr. spotted something and lifted it with His little hands, "Got'cha, got'cha."  
Christine gasped and tossed that thing into the wall by a simple little sneeze. "Meanie."  
Joseph was flabbergasted. "Satan's daughter!"

Chrissy! Junior! Get away from her!" Jesus cried as He picked the two of them up.  
The figure the babies were chasing started to grow and run away.  
"Satan! You and your kind are not welcome here." God growled

"Oh, don't get your robe in a bunch, Lord. I simply want to talk." Satan sneered.  
" Well we don't want to hear it. Get out!" Jesus replied, His eyes darkening.  
Satan was about to make a snark remark when he saw Christine and Jesus Jr. nearby.  
"And who are these little darlings?" The devil asked, making the word 'darlings' seem like a curse.  
"None of your business, now get out or else." Jesus threatened, taking the children in his arms and holding them close.  
"Alright, I can take a hint. Come Morticia." Satan replied, taking his daughter's hand. With that, they were gone.

"Meanie, meanie." Christine stuck her tongue out.  
"Bye-bye. See oo nevah." Jesus Jr. sneezed and made a little storm happened.

Jesus chuckled and kissed both His children's head at night Jesus made a protective barrier around the babies.

 **Jesus had a tough time with His dear little angels. Hehehe.**


	5. When the Devil Visits

**When the Devil Visits.**

Over the time, Jesus' little children grew up to be just as Him and God.  
"Abba, come catch us." Five-year-old Christine exclaimed as she ran away with her little brother.

Jesus laughed and started to chase the two of them around the garden. He saw the two of them near a cherry tree and decided to surprise them. "Chrissy? Where's Abba?" Jesus Jr. asked, looking around.  
"I don't know, Junior." she replied.

"May He be lost?" Jesus Jr. asked.  
"Maybe, little brother."

Suddenly, Jesus appeared behind them and started to tickle them.

"Ha ha a ha ha ha! Abba!" They both giggled and looked at their father.  
"Hello there, my little doodle bugs."  
"Abba, you so funny." The children hugged their father.

The three of them decided to stay outside a little while longer since they were all tired from laughing. Jesus sat down on a bench as both Christine and Jesus Jr. sat on His lap and begged Him to tell them a story.

"Abba, tells us the story of how you found the twelve Apostles and who was your favorite."

"Yeah, Abba! Please?"  
"AlJesus cleared His throat and began telling, "All began when I was doing My walks in Jerusalem, when I made the first miracle, many people gathered up around me. Smiling I said: Anyone who wish to follow me, forget about yourselves, carry up with your cross and follow me.  
Then twelve of the Apostles were choosen. My favorite was Peter."  
"Ooh, where is Peter now, Abba?"

Alright, alright I'll tell you two the story." Jesus replied, chuckling.

Jesus cleared His throat and began telling, "All began when I was doing My walks in Jerusalem, when I made the first miracle, many people gathered up around me. Smiling I said: Anyone who wish to follow me, forget about yourselves, carry up with your cross and follow me.  
Then twelve of the Apostles were choosen. My favorite was Peter."  
"Ooh, where is Peter now, Abba?"

"Peter stays by the Pearly Gates." Jesus replied, "We can visit him after I finish telling you the story. Okay?"  
"Okay." The children agreed, getting excited.  
As He continued telling the story of His adventures on earth, Christine and Jesus Jr. listened with rapt attention until they came to His last week on earth. "Abba, what does dying means?" Christine asked, curious.

"Well, sweetie. When you are at an old age, Grandfather God choses those people to came here in Heaven. If the person has been good during all their life, the person would stay in Heaven if not will be transfer into Underworld."  
"Wait, so when people die, they disappear from Earth existence?" Jesus Jr. looked shocked.

"Well, not exactly." Jesus replied. He knew that if He told them this story, there would be a lot of questions, one being how He had died, so He braced for impact.

"You died too? You are alive, but why are there holes in your palms and a spinny crown in your head?"

Jesus sighed as He played with Christine's hair. "Well, you're going to have to listen to the rest of the story to find out." He replied,with a sort of sadness in His voice.

"Abba, if this makes you feel sad, I understand. I'm not forcing you to tell the story." Christine got up and kissed Jesus on His nose.

"No,it's alright my dear. You and your broSuddenly to know."  
And from the moment that Jesus continued His story to the moment He finished, the children didn't say a word. Instead, the children began to look at His wounds and then back at Him. Suddenly, the children almost knocked Jesus over in a bear hug.

Jesus was surprised at first but them He wrapped His loving arms around the children, His head rested on their heads.  
"Abba, you are unique and wonderful, we love you like alot."

"And I love you both." Jesus replied, smiling.  
Later that night, Jesus was walking past His kids room when He heard Jesus Jr. crying in his sleep.

"No, no! ABBA!" Jesus Jr.'s crying turned loudly.

"Junior? Junior,wake up. You're having a bad dream." Jesus said, calming His son down.

Jesus Jr. awoke and immediately threw himself to Jesus and whimpered there.  
"Abba, I'm glad that you aren't gone forever." He sobbed.

"Shh. Everything is alright. It's okay." Jesus soothed. After a few seconds, Jesus Jr. calmed down. "What happened in your bad dream,son?" Jesus asked.

"Satan. He found a way to disappear you forever! I'm so scared. Abba please don't leave me alone." Jesus Jr. cried on Jesus' tunic.

"Nothing will ever make Me disappear from you or your sister. I promise." Jesus replied. Suddenly, Christine wike up and started crying as well.

"No, no, NO! Abba turned bad and He disowned us!" Christine cried in her tiny hands.

Jesus felt heartbroken when He heard her say that. "Christine," He said, beckoning to her to come closer. "Nothing will make Me want to disown you. And I love you two no matter what." After they had a group hug, Jesus asked, "Will you two feel better with Me singing you to sleep?"

"Yes please Abba." Both kids said in unison.  
Jesus cleared His throat and began singing. "Come stop your crying it'll be alright,  
Just take My hand hold it tight, I'll protect you from all around you,  
I'll be here, don't you cry,  
For someone so small you seem strong,  
My arms will hold you keep save and warm, don't you cry,  
Because you'll be in My heart, yes you'll be in My heart,  
From this day on, now and forever more."

As He continued to sing, the children began to fall asleep. "Goodnight my little doodle bugs." Jesus said as He gave them a kiss.

The next morning Jesus decided to give Peter a visit and present His kids to him.  
"Master. It's so wonderful to see You here." Peter greeted Jesus with open arms.

"It is good to see you too, old friend." Jesus laughed as He hugged him. Peter was about to say something else when he saw the two children standing behind Him. "And who might you children be?" Peter asked.

"Abba, I'm scared." Jesus Jr. sniffled.  
"Me too." Christine and Jesus Jr. trembled as they knelt down and grabbed Jesus' legs.

"What's the matter?" Jesus asked, concerned. Peter looked behind him and saw a demon trying to go to Heaven.

"A demon! Master, watch out!" Peter cried out  
The demon growled and as a flash grabbed a hold of Jesus Jr.  
"ABBA!" Jesus Jr. screamed bloody murder.

"Let go of my son!" Jesus yelled, His eyes burning like fire. He ran over, grabbed the boy and kicked the demon out of Heaven. Suddenly, He heard Christine scream. A demon was chasing her and Peter was wrestling with it so that it wouldn't get to her. When the demon disappeared, Jesus was still on high alert. "Peter, I need you to take Christine and Jesus Jr. inside the gates and to alert the angels now." Jesus commanded, grabbing a sword. Peter nodded and took the two children inside.

Mary came running in. "Son! What is going on?!"

"No, Mother! Stay inside the gates. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Jesus warned. Mary nodded, a worried expression on her face as she took the two children from Peter and brought them to her house. "But what about Abba, Grandmother?" Christine asked, her voice wavering. "Yeah, Grandmother, what about Abba?" Jesus Jr. added, still upset. "Don't worry, my dears, your Father will be alright."Mary reassured them. I hope She added silently.

"We need Grandpa God!" Christine shouted.

"Yeah, Grandpa God will know what to do. Come on Chrissy!" Jesus Jr. replied, taking his sister's hand and running to the temple. "Children, wait!" Mary cried, running after them.

Meanwhile, back near the gates, Jesus, as well as some angels, were still fighting off the demons that kept trying to come inside Heaven. They had managed to push them back to Hell when Jesus was faced with the devil himself.  
"Well, it seems that I will finally take my place as Lord and God of the universe." Satan cheeked.  
"Not even in your dreams, you won't." Jesus hissed, His eyes never changing.  
With a shout, the devil attacked Jesus and the two began to fight. Each agonizing minute seemed like an hour as the two of them fought until, somehow, the devil slashed at Jesus and made the wound at His side start bleeding.

As the children got into there, Morticia appeared in front of them.  
"Not so fast." The devil girl snarled.  
"Junior! Watch out!"  
"Huh? Ah-" Jesus Jr. got hit by Satan's daughter, he was sent flying away and crashed right in God's Throne.  
"JUNIOR!" Christine shouted, her shouted echoed every single place in Heaven.

When He heard Christine scream, Jesus went on full attack mode. No sooner than He had pinned Satan to the ground, God showed up and took over. "You are to never return here again! If I see you or your kind come near these gates or attack My Son or my grandchildren ever again, I will personally see to it that you're punishment will be more painful and horrific than anything that has been or ever will be!" He threatened, His sword sitting super close to the devil's throat. Satan, angry that he had been foiled once again, called the rest of his demons and sulked back into the darkness. When Jesus got up, He was starting to stumble as He walked. "We need to take Him back home." God said, helping Jesus to walk.

Back at the Throne Room, Christine and Mortica were having a vicious standoff with Jesus Jr. coming to from the crash.  
"Well, it seemed that my daddy was right." Mortica teased. "You guys are weak."  
"No we're not! Our Abba's gonna kick your abba's butt." Christine said, her fists clenching.  
Just as Mortica was about to use her powers to blast Christine, she was blasted out of the Throne Room by Jesus Jr.  
"She's not gonna touch my big sister." Jesus Jr. said in a protective voice.

Christine rushed to her brother and saw that a little bruise formed on his head. "Are you okay?" Her voice was shaky and in deep fear.  
"I just got a big boo-boo... nothing to be afraid." He groaned a little.  
Peter came rushing in when he saw the children he quickly grabbed both of them into his arms.  
"Oh no. Master is gonna be so mad at me, I didn't protect His children, Jesus Jr. has a big bruise!"  
Jesus Jr. suddenly stopped talking and blacked out.

"Junior? Junior?! Uh oh." Christine moaned.  
"Come on Junior, wake up." Peter said, fear edged in his tone.  
Just then, God and Jesus appeared, with Jesus clutching His side.  
"Abba?" Christine asked beginning to panic.  
"Chrissy! Are you and Junior alright?" Jesus asked, worried.  
"Junior got a big bruise on his head from Mortica and he passed out!" Christine cried as she started to shake.  
"Peter, take the two of them to their bedroom. I'll be there in a second." Jesus told him, leaning on one of the walls.  
"But Master, what about You?" he asked, confused,  
"I'll be fine. Just take them. I need to make sure they're alright before I am." He replied, rubbing the bruise on Jesus Jr.'s head.

Peter nodded, held Jesus Jr. and took Christine's hand back into their room.  
"Please be okay, baby bro." Christine was kneeled down beside her brother's bed. She kissed his bruised.  
When she heard no response from her brother, she began to weep silently.  
"This is all my fault!" Peter hit the wall in fury. "How couldn't I prevent this, how couldn't I!"

"Peter, calm down. We don't blame you for this." Jesus reassured, trying to calm down His friend. He then limped over to Jesus Jr.'s bed and placed His hand on his head.  
"Junior, it's time to get up, son." Jesus cooed.  
"Abba?" Jesus Jr. replied in a drowsy voice.  
"JUNIOR!" Christine cried, overjoyed that her little brother was okay. She ran over and gave him a big hug. Jesus watched, relief running over Him as He watch the two of them give each other a hug. He didn't notice that when they were done hugging, the two of them looked at Him in horror. "What's wrong, My little angels?" He asked in a calming voice.  
"Abba, You have a boo-boo too." Jesus Jr. said, his voice starting to quake.  
Jesus looked at His side and back at the children.  
"It's alright children. Look." Jesus replied as He took His hand away from the cut. Just as He did, the cut was healed.

Peter ran away in tears, he still was feeling bad.  
"Peter?" Both kids turned to saw, the saddened Peter. "He is so sad."

Christine and Jesus Jr. decided to go after Peter and looked all over the temple looking for him, with their Father close behind them. Eventually, they found him outside the gates of Heaven, crying. "Mr. Peter, don't be sad. It's okay." Christine said, giving him a hug. "Yeah, it's okay." Jesus Jr. agreed.

"But... But I caused all this, I should've been more cautious. For me Junior got a big bruise which almost kill him!"  
Peter turned to Jesus. "Master, you have all the rights to punish me." He knelt down in front of Jesus.

Jesus looked at Peter for a second or two, then He pulled Peter up on his feet and hugged him. When they got out of the hug, Jesus said, "It was not your fault. In fact, I should thank you."  
"What? Why?" Peter asked, amazed.  
"If you haven't warned me about the demon in the first place, then both Chrissy and Junior would've been taken by one of the demons or worse."

"Master, you are righteous." Peter couldn't contained the tears of his eyes, he let them flow since it was better to let it go, he sobbed there silently.

Peter felt two bundles hugging his legs, he looked down to see Christine and Jesus Jr. hugging him and smiling widely at him.

"You are our hero, Mr. Peter. Three hoorays for Mr. Peter!"

Jesus laughed as He and His children both held Peter to give him the hoorays.

"Hip… hip…"

"HOORAY!"

"Hip… hip…"

"HOORAY!"

"Hip… hip…"

"HOORAY!"

Peter felt loved more loved when he was traveling with Jesus on Earth those glory days. After a long day of action, Jesus, Christine, Jesus Jr. and Peter went back home.

And Jesus went to put to sleep His children.

"Goodnight, Abba." Christine said curling up in the blankets.

"Hmm… night night, Abba…" Jesus Jr. closed his eyes and snoozed peacefully.

Jesus closed the book He was reading to His children and He gave a kiss to both of them.

"Goodnight, My sweet angels." Jesus then went to His own room to sleep.

 **Success! Jesus is a sweet charming father. I will like to say the thanks to Chrissymama for her kind help. Thank you!**


	6. Great Talents

**Great Talents**

When Christine and Jesus Jr. Where age twelve and age ten they both had gotten different talents. For sure Christine's talents where singing and dancing, every single soul in Heaven will always gather up around her admiring her sweet voice and beautiful self in dancing around the stage. Her voice was so calid and warm that it could made a meadow of flowers bloom and spread in seconds, her sweet self also made some males to fall in love with her. She was loved by everyone in Heaven.

Her little brother Jesus Jr. had gotten a great talent in carpentry and molding of sculptures, he created the most admirable sculptures ever seen, following his second grandfather's profession of being carpenter, and he had chosen to be an architect building beautiful creations.  
As for their Father, He was very proud of them that He announced that they'd turn into the future rulers. So high was the love of their Father that their future turned out to be wonderful.

Jesus decided that His children should be part of everyone's life, He was very protective of the young angels. Right at every cost.

One day, it all started with Christine ready to set up her scenery, this time she was going to perform as an opera singer and of course all the people, including the angels were attending to this so much waited performing. Though Christine was still uncertain that she was beginning to fall ill, she hadn't talked in past three days and her nose was turning red, she was fearful to tell her Father that she was getting ill since for sure Jesus would react overprotecting, meaning loss of practice, singing, rest and many many rituals as the healing. So Christine decided to quiet down and deal with the consequences. Her throat felt sore but she couldn't groan or whine because that'd get into the powerful ears of her Father, she just sighed and prepared herself for doing her act today.

While Christine was preparing, Jesus Jr. was constructing an ice sculpture of Christine as an Opera singer for her act, though, there was a little problem, Jesus Jr. had nailed and cut his finger with the hammer and saw. Like Christine he hid that wound and bear with his pain since his Father of course would made a ruckus and telling him that it was only a "boo-boo" actually ever since Jesus became a Father, His personality turned into an overprotective one.

Christine and Jesus Jr. loved their Abba so dearly but sometimes His reactions made them feel ashamed in front of important people in Heaven. But they also understood that His love for there is strong no matter what. They kept loving Him endlessly.

"Oh, Moonlight… *groan* turn your face… *whine* to the Moon-A-A-ATCHOOO!" Christine sneezed in front of the practice crowd. "Oh no." She then heard her Abba's steps rushing up to her and saw in His face a very worried look.

"Christine! Are you alright, little pumpkin? Are you sick, your tummy hurts? Your voice is alright? What's wrong?!" Panicked Jesus as He scooped His daughter and sat down on the floor and try to find out a way to heal her. (A/N: Jesus is a very overprotective Father here.)

"Abba, Abba. Breathe. I'm alright I'm just have a sore throat here You see-"

"A sore throat?! Why didn't you inform that to Me, young lady?!" Jesus scolded looking at Christine with a horrified look on His face, sweat rolling down from His head to His cheeks.

"I'm sorry Abba. I was not honest with You. It is just that, that would have made You scared to death and worrying a lot abou-"

"Now see here. Little pumpkin, I care about you and your brother so much. I've taught you the value of sincerity but it looks like you have forgotten this important value." Jesus explained as He planted a kissed on Christine's forehead, now looking at her warmly.

Christine felt a couple of tears coming her eyes. She had lied to her Abba. Sobbing silently, Christine cried. "I'm sorry Abba!" For now Christine was crying hard, the fact she thought Jesus would punish her for not being honest.

Jesus looked at her for moment, than He embraced her in a tight hug, lovingly rubbing her back.

"Shh. Little pumpkin, My sweet angle. It's okay. I'm not mad for this." Jesus remarked as He stroked Christine's head.

"You-You aren't mad with me?" Christine sobbed as the tears trickled down. Jesus sweetly removed the tears with the sleeve of His robe and cooed at her.

"Of course not, sweetheart." Christine felt that her throat was not sore and that she was healed. She knew for sure, the kiss, the rubbing and the love from her Father has healed her. She then smiled.

"Oh Abba!" She hugged Jesus tightly once again before rushing to her practice.

Jesus chuckled and shook His head. But them He stopped dead in His tracks when He heard the youngest crying in pain.

"Junior!" Jesus rushed in the direction the cries were coming. He found Jesus Jr. clutching his hand with the other and was crying like if there was no tomorrow.

"Oh no." Jesus ran over to him and picked him up in His gentle arms.

"Abba, it h-hurts!" Jesus Jr. sobbed as many tears trickled down his eyes. Jesus began to panic, forgetting that He had to power to heal. He was in agony by hearing His youngest son crying.

"No, no! This is not happening my poor little lamb!" Jesus shouted as he tried to calm His son down.

"Son. Listen, it's okay." God showed up and gently placed a hand on Jesus' shoulder.

"No, it's not okay! My poor lamb is hurt! I should've been more cautious with him!" Jesus completely lost it, He was in total fear that He was not able to control His impulse.

"Jesus." God tried again but Jesus was still doing a big ruckus. When God saw that His son was no listening at all He sighed and did something that He never had done.

"JESUS OF NAZARETH, SON OF MINE. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" God snapped as His voice crashed as big thunder. Every single soul in Heave stopped what they what doing and remained static.

Jesus stopped right in the spot, horrified look on his face and looking at His father in shock.

"That is much better." God said softly as His son let out a sigh, He realized that he had overdid it.

"I'm sorry, Father." Jesus said ashamed, head down and silently.

"It's okay, now see here." God took Jesus Jr. in arms and kissed his damaged hand in a poof, the bleeding was stopped and he was healed.

"Wow, it doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you grandfather!" Jesus Jr. said giggling as God handed him hack to Jesus.

"I'm very ashamed, I completely forgot that I have the power of healing. Next time I'll try to not overdo it." Jesus said solemnly.

God hugged His son. "Now let's keep going to Christine's recital, the ice sculpture is ready.

Jesus smiled as He, His son and Father rushed to see Christine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, angels and archangels, boys and girls, I present you all Christine, the Opera singer!" The announcer presented Christine.

Christine cleared her throat and her beautiful voice came out. "Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight,

Let your memory lead you, open up, enter in,

If you find there the meaning of what happiness is,

Then a new life will begin."

When Christine finished singing, everyone clapped their hands and cried happily as they listened such beautiful melody. Christine bowed and smiled.

When the recital was done, Christine got a big hug from her family.

"Glory to Christine! Glory to Christine!" Jesus Jr. was shouted while tossing flowers to his big sister.

"I love you my family" And with that the three of them returned home to rest.

 **There it is! The six chapter. Hahaha. Poor Jesus!**


	7. The Day the Siblings Left Heaven

The Day the Siblings Left Heaven

 **Diclaimer: None of this is own by me, I don't own Jesus and God, I am property of them.**

 **Neither the songs they are from their respectful owners I only own the story and Jesus Jr. with Christine.**

8 years had gone by and Christine and Jesus Jr. had grown into charming adults. Christine's beauty, along with her talent for singing and dance had grown throughout the years and Jesus Jr.'s gift of detail and skill with carpentry and art grew as well. Their Father was happy about His children's talents and they were the pride and joy of Heaven. But the day came when Jesus would have to let them go.

Jesus was in His temple thinking on the moment that was almost getting through. He sighed as He realized that this time had to came over. The day in which Christine and Jesus Jr. left Heaven to continue their lives as normal humans down in Earth.

For the last days Jesus haven't proved any food or drink, this was called "Empty Nest Syndrome" For it was the diagnosis given by the Heavenly doctor. Even Mary had tried to make her son conscious that His kids are always with Him and they won't ever abandon Him. Since they love their Father endlessly but it was the new road to follow.

"Hey, hurry up you sleepy head. Today is the day we go to Earth!" Christine said poking Jesus Jr. awake.

"Hmm… What? Oh yeah…" Jesus Jr. sounded a little drowsy since he was still feeling sleepy. He then woke up and accompanied his sister to the dining room in where their Father was there, thinking.

"Good morning, Abba!" Christine greeted cheerily.

"Good day, Abba." Jesus Jr. greeted smiling widely as Jesus sighed again.

"Hello, My children." Jesus responded with sadness in His voice as He knew what day was today.

"Abba, first off, let me tell you how happy I am for letting us go down Earth, I will dance, sing and most important work at a theather, and… and…"

"For Grandpa God's sake, Christine! You are making my ears bleed, we know that you are as excited as I am!" Jesus Jr. chimed at his sister.

"Alright, let it not end into a brawl." Jesus chuckled as He stood up and hugged both His children. Then Jesus began to shed some tears.

"Abba? Are you crying?" Jesus Jr. who was now eighteen years old worried about his Father's suddenly meltdown, he reached up and dry His tears away.

"N-no, I'm just proud of you two, My little big Lambs…" Jesus then broke down into louder crying.

Both Christine and Jesus Jr. were shocked at the same time alarmed, they never had watched their Father this way.

"Oh no, breakdowns again." God walked up to His son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jesus. Son, it's okay the teens will be just fine, because I'll have John the Baptist be their guidance." God hugged His son tightly as Jesus cried silently.

"O-okay…" Jesus sobbed as He calmed down. "Let's go lambies we gotta have your farewell done.

Jesus and the teens quickly went to organize everything. When they got to be done it was the time to say goodbye.

"Abba, we'll have you in our heart always." Christine said as she kissed her Father.

"Hey, to make it a little more happier for you, why don't You come with us? I know how to hide Your look." Jesus Jr. said to his Father.

"Uh, what do you think, Father?" Jesus looked at God with pleading puppy eyes.

"Fine, Son." God agreed as Jesus and the children zoomed down Earth. While they appeared in a place that had a hotel and theater also a carpentry store, Christine was hiding Jesus' look with some of her make up. (A/N: Picture Jesus to be a incognitive on Earth. XD)

"Darling, are you sure people won't recognize Me here?" Jesus asked with some worry in His voice.

"Don't worry, Abba!" My make up makes people's look out of this world." Christine exclaimed as he snapped a last portion of make up in Jesus' face.

"Okay, Honey." Jesus smiled.

"Ooh, carpentry!" Jesus Jr. zoomed into the store.

"He's just energetic, hehehe." Jesus giggled to Himself.

Later on they went into the hotel in where Christine was taking a shower and she was singing.

"I come home in the morning light,

My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"

"Oh, mama dear, we're not the fortunate,

And girls, they just wanna have fun, oh girls,

Just wanna have fun…

The phone rings in the middle of the night my father yells,

"What you gonna do with your life?"

"Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one,

But girls, they just wanna have fun,

Oh girls just wanna have fun, that's all they want they really waaaaant-"

"Christine, are you in here? Your Father wants to see you- AH!" John the Baptist shouted as he cam into the time Christine was bathing herself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THE FREAK OUT OF HERE!" Christine's shout echoed in all the the hotel even outside.

"Oh no, little big pumpkin! Are you alright? Don't fear, don't worry. Daddy's coming!" Jesus' voice thrashed as He ran in there.

"Oh great…" Christine grumbled as she went into the now closed door from John the Baptist. "Huh? Ahhh, it's closed! ABBA!" She shouted as she realize that the tub was feeling of water unstoppable, her scream made something bad in there.

"Hang on, Dearie!" Jesus tried to break the door but He failed, then He tried saying something incoherently, "Open, Sesame!"

Duh, of course the door didn't open, genius.

"For the love of God, fear no more!" Jesus at last went into the extreme, He grabbed a chainsaw and burst into the place, went right straight to Christine, took her out of the bathtub, dried her off and dressed her again. He didn't notice when He broke the door, all the water flooded outside the hotel, making a big mess in there.

"Uh oh…" Jesus mumbled to Himself as Christine sighed.

"Abba, next time just go get the locksmith, before You caused a mess." Christine groaned.

"Hehehe, sorry Sweetie-"

"AHHHH, I NAILED MYSELF IN THE DOOR!" It was Jesus Jr's. voice that crashed in there.

"Ahh, My son!" Jesus threw Christine and rushed to His son's aid.

"Yeah, Abba, throw your daughter and escape!" Christine shouted as she stood up and slammed her room door shut.

When Jesus saw His young son nailed in the door He began to lose it, actually He did a scene.

"My son, my little big lamb, My doodle bug, MY-"

"Jesus." God's voice sounded in there as He appeared and was staring at Jesus with a disapproving look, Jesus had done this again.

"No, look at blood, the blood your arms and the-" Jesus was quieted down by God as God grabbed His shoulders and shook Him violently.

"JESUS AGAIN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, YOUNG MAN! STOP ACTING LIKE A DUMB AND SAVE YOUR SON, MY GRANDSON!" God shoved Jesus on the ground as Jesus quickly wise up and grabbed Jesus Jr. He then set him down and healed all his wound done with the nails.

"See, Jesus. I don't understand why You always have to lose it when You have the power. For My sake!" God then went back to Heaven after He finished scolding His son.

"Yeah, Father…" Jesus blushed as He stood His son up. He chuckled nervously.

"Seriously, Abba. You almost got Yourself smacked by Grandpa God." Jesus Jr. shook his head in disbelief as Jesus only stood there awkwardly.

Later on, Christine was in the stage with her mates at the theater about to perform her dance.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. We present you Christine and the Girls!" The announcer shouted as he let for start the show. Christine and the Girls began to sing and dance.

(Christine):  
Welcome  
Each and everyone  
To our festival of fun  
(Christine/Girl Cast Members):  
Something notable and new  
(Christine):  
We bring glamor from afar  
Plus a touch of the bizarre  
(Christine/Girl Members):  
And it's only for you  
(Christine):  
See the wonders of our age  
All assembled on our stage  
(Christine/Girl Cast Members):  
Too fantastic to be true  
(Christine):  
What sensation seekers seek  
Every kind of living freak  
(Christine/Girl Cast Members):  
And it's only for you  
(Christine):  
If it's marvel and illusion that your soul and body crave  
(Christine/Girl Cast Members):  
You'll be leaving here content without a doubt  
Are you ready? Are you willing?  
Are you braver than the brave?  
There's an oh-so simple way of finding out  
(Christine):  
Is your life a little hum-drum?  
Is your wife a little glum?  
(Christine/Girl Cast Members):  
We've a remedy for all who wear a frown  
We won't bite you we'll delight you  
We invite you to succumb  
To this singular attraction  
Which is offered at a fraction  
Of the price of any other show in town  
(Boy Cast Members):  
We've got jugglers from the East  
We've go vermin  
We've got beasts  
(Girl Cast Members)  
It's a pretty heavy brew  
(Boy Cast Members):  
We've a fiddler from the West  
Who is said to be possessed  
(Christine/All Cast Members):  
And it's only for you  
We bring magic, we bring mirth  
We've been halfway 'round the earth  
From Turin to Timbuktu  
To present to you today  
This delectable display  
Which is only for you  
Such a show you've never seen  
Such a show there's never been  
And today's our grand debut  
Prince and pauper come on in  
Let the spectacle begin  
Cause it's only for you  
Let the banners be unfurled  
Raise the curtain on our world  
Without any more adieu  
Mr. Y has all you need  
Satisfaction guaranteed  
And it's only for you  
(Show Owner):  
Welcome each and everyone  
To our festival of fun  
(Christine/Girl Cast Members):  
For you!

When they finished the first round all the theater was full of screams, cheers and claps, every single soul clapping their hands to the beauty of the girls and Christine.

"WOOOOOOO! THAT'S MY GIRL!" "THAT'S MY SISTER!" Both Jesus and Jesus Jr. shouted and cheered at Christine as she smiled big.

Twenty minutes later, it was the last song and they all prepared.

"(Christine):  
I took a little trip to Coney Island  
To get away from all the city sprawl  
I couldn't bear to choose which bathing suit to use  
So goodness me, I guess I brought 'em all  
But when at last I got to Coney Island  
And found myself a spot upon the sand  
I noticed something strange, there was no place to change  
And so I asked my friends to lend a hand  
(Christine Spoken):  
Girls  
(Christine/Girl Cast Members):  
Aah, ooh  
Bathing beauty  
Take a look at you/me  
(Girl Cast Members):  
Bathing beauty on the beach  
Bathing beauty, say hello  
What a cutie, what a peach  
Bathing beauty, watch her go  
Posing under her parasol  
She is what you call a real spectacle  
Prim and proper with classic poise  
But she's got the boys at the plaque to call  
Bathing beauty on the beach  
See her practically glow  
Wearing the smile and hitting Coney Island  
Bathing beauty of a show  
Bathing beauty on the beach  
(Christine Spoken):  
Checks!  
(Boy Cast Members):  
Ooh, what a cutie, what a peach  
(Christine Spoken):  
Stripes!  
(All Cast Members):  
Ooh, bathing beauty, bathing beauty  
(Christine Spoken):  
Dots?  
(Girl Cast Members):  
Dots!  
(Boy Cast Members):  
Dots? Dots?  
(Christine Spoken):  
Oh, Dots!  
(Christine/All Cast Members):  
DOTS!  
(All Cast Members):  
Bathing beauty on the beach  
See her practically glow  
Taking the sun  
(Christine):  
And see all the boys are running  
(All Cast Members):  
Go and unclothe her  
(Christine):  
And get a tan all over  
(All Cast Members):  
Wearing a smile  
(Christine):  
And hitting Coney Island  
(Christine/All Cast Members):  
The bathing beauty of our show  
Bathing beauty, say  
(Christine Spoken):  
Hello!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Again the crowd cheered and clapped their hands, this was a beautiful scene.

When the show was finished, Christine went to her family who hugged her tightly.

"That was, AWESOME!" Jesus Jr. whistled at Christine.

"Yeah, Pumpkin, everything was just perfect." Jesus cheered at Christine.

"Aww, thank you my family" Christine cried a tear of joy.

So after a long day of funny/weird things they all went to their respectful rooms.

And again Jesus found Himself scared to death as Christine fell down the bed.

"CHRISTINE!" Jesus knelt down beside her.

"Oh for the love of…"

 **Success! I got all! Thank you chrissymama for your help in this!**


	8. When Love Shows Up

When Love Shows Up

The next days on Earth were nice and out of more troubles, that was when Jesus was going to meet some of the churches, while Christine was in the lobby of the hotel doing some dancing performing practices and Junior was well being cool and normal at the same time doing some sculpture. While Christine was dancing and jumping and singing a boy eventually came and saw her. Christine could jump as high as she can but her jump was interrupted by the boy and they both fell making almost a mess, Junior ended up crackling.  
"Ack! Hey watch out next time." Christine groaned as she was pulled up by the boy.  
"I'm so sorry, miss." The boy said ashamed.  
Christine smiled one thing she had inherited from Jesus was respect and kindness. "Is all well, I'm Christine Eve Christ."  
"Well, I am Maurice. It's nice to meet you." Maurice said tipping his hat politely.  
"Hahahaha!" Junior's laughter was heard as he crackled hard.  
"And that is my brother Junior. Is a big clown." Christine rolled her eyes.

They both began talking and Jesus came inside with some groceries He bought, when He saw Christine with a stranger He began to panic and hesitate.  
"Gosh! Who is that boy?!" He thought aloud as Junior responded the answer for Him. "Maurice, Abba."  
There was when Jesus' jealousy started to show up, he smashed the eggs He was holding and threw the bags, His disguise still worked, but His face was entirely red of anger.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jesus glared at the two young teens in front of Him, Christine gulped and sweated she knew her Father was now very mad at her for talking to strangers when He had taught her not to wander over and talk to people who might be thieves or mortal sinners that would wanted to cause chaos to innocent and rightful people.

"Um… well Abba, this is Maurice." Christine said smiling nervously at Jesus.

"Hello, Mr... Em, sorry what is your name?" Maurice asked biting his lip.

"Jesus." Jesus said with some sort of possession in His voice He was still glaring at the guy who talked to His eldest daughter.

"Jesus?! Our Lord and Savior who died for us-" Maurice was cut off by Jesus who put His hand on Maurice's mouth.

"Shh, Yes, it's Me Jesus, my fellow follower but please keep it down, people would start jumping at Me like crazies and asking Me questions that I don't want to answer." Jesus said now with full love in His voice.

"Your secret is safe with me, Lord." Maurice knelt down to show respect to Jesus who was not smiling, maybe His jealousy vanished for a short time.

"Hahaha, then all of this will turn into agony!" Junior kept crackling madly, Christine gave him a smack on his head.

"Owie!" Junior quickly stopped laughing. Jesus was not happy at all, he thought to Himself. "Oh golly Me, I know that this won't end good…" Jesus sighed as He just went over to clean the mess His jealousy just caused.

And the next few days, Maurice and Christine often looked at each other, they both performed dancing and singing, and of course Jesus was not happy at all, instead He was starting to feel apart, that is when He was at the edge of the sea staring at the moon, feeling very, very lonely and furious after all, to express His true feelings He sang a song:

Where Did I Go Wrong  
(Jesus Spoken):  
She's giggling!  
She's flirting!  
She's having a boyfriend!  
Where did I go wrong?!  
(Jesus):  
I taught her to dance  
I taught her to sing  
I gave her a promise  
I gave her a ring  
I gave what I had  
Made sure she was glad  
Did all that I could to not make her sad  
I told her to stay away from things that crash  
I taught her how to pray and how to fast  
I promised she'd stay with me  
And that in time she will see  
What'd I know?  
I took her weddings in the evening mist  
I took her to new school houses  
'A Simple Wish'  
I taught her to smile and cheer and relinquish fear  
On cue  
SO  
What did I do?  
Where did I go wrong?  
(Jesus Spoken):  
Am I a good Father?  
(Jesus):  
Where did I go wrong?  
(Jesus Spoken):  
Am I cliche?  
(Jesus):  
Somewhere in between  
Christ and Christening  
I forgot to notice that my daughter lost her way  
Where did I go wrong?  
And can I fix this?  
Maybe it's a passing phase.  
But if she's going wrong,  
Then what will change her ways?  
(Jesus Spoken):  
That's it! I cancel the outing! Bolt the doors! I'll take all of us home, and give this boy the boot  
(Jesus):  
I must intervene  
I shouldn't delay  
She just turned twenty  
So what do I say  
While there is stuff to fear  
And there is a lot  
She knows that I'm here  
To help her through  
So why don't they see  
She needs only me  
And the others make three  
I've always been there for her  
Protected her  
Love her and care for her  
Do well for her  
Excel for her  
Made enemies lives a living hell for her  
So where did I go wrong  
Is NOT the question  
Resolute and strong  
Is My next move  
I tell her today  
Do as I say  
Send her bloody boyfriend back to the fray  
Turn him away at first sight  
And that's where I'll go right!  
(Jesus Spoken):  
NO OUTING TONIGHT!

When Jesus said the last part He crashed His foot on the sand and caused a storm in there, He was so mad and jealous to see His daughter away with another guy, He would always try to get rid of Maurice but He couldn't since He kept a lot of love and kindness with Himself, He though: "I will just let this go one, if My little princess lamb is happy than I can't take that happiness away." Being that said, Jesus stopped the storm and returned inside the hotel to the lobby and saw the family in there waiting for Him since God His Father was about to sing a song teaching the family the importance of love since He was very happy to see His granddaughter now joined with another guy, Maurice was holding Christine's hand, to Jesus' dismay, He tried to stay as cool as he could.

"Alright, let's sing for love." God smiling widely, He gave everyone their time to sing.

Christine stood in stage with them and began to sing:

(Christine):  
They're normal people.  
Not like you,  
Not like me,  
Please can't we be an average family?  
One normal night,  
That's all I want,  
That's all I need from you.  
One normal day,  
Without some pranks  
To make them leave so soon  
You must admit we're not what people call "laid back".  
So can't we muse a bit, and cut our guests a bit more slack  
Whoa, one normal night,  
With normal people on their way!  
Just one normal night...  
(Christine Spoken):  
Whaddaya say?

(Jesus Jr Spoken):  
One normal night?  
(Christine):  
To be polite,  
To do the least you can.  
(Jesus Spoken):  
One normal eve?  
(Christine Spoken):  
Can you achieve  
A kind of common man?  
You have to swear to me,  
Yes, promise to the core.  
It's almost six o'clock,  
They're almost at the door!  
On all of my Father's ancestors  
Who've ever walked aright,  
One normal night!  
(Jesus Jr. and Angels):  
Doo doo doo doo (x3)  
Doo doo  
(Maurice Spoken):  
Wait! This is the place where I first met her! Christine, doing a split in a white bodysuit. And she looked like Victoria the White Cat.  
(Robert Spoken):  
Who?  
(Anna Spoken):  
He's just expressing himself, dear. "Expressing is the poet's art. Just simply say what's in your heart."  
(Robert Spoken):  
Maurice, your mother's rhyming again. I say we take a rain check and go back home!  
(Maurice Spoken):  
No!  
(Maurice):  
One normal night.  
No, not one poem,  
Not one inspiring word.  
One normal scene,  
Complete routine.  
Tonight can't be absurd!  
Please don't embarrass me,  
Or be completely rude.  
Don't make a fuss about the place,  
About the food!  
Whoa, one normal night.  
I know it's big, but can't you see?  
This one normal night is for me!  
(God Spoken):  
He seems like a nice young man!  
(Jesus Jr. and Angels Spoken):  
They're not right for each other, Lord.  
Yeah Grandpa, that won't work  
(God Spoken):  
Not right for each other?! What do you mean, "They're not right for each other?"  
Was Napoleon right for Josephine?  
Was nausea right for Dramamine?  
Were the 80's right for the drum machine  
Who's to say?  
Who's to say?  
Was ballet right for Balanchine?  
Was Polio right for the Salk vaccine?  
Were you all right for history?  
Who's to say?  
(God):  
One normal night is a perilous trick.  
Normal is hard to attain.  
Children are crazy, and parents are quick,  
Passions are hard to explain.  
But this is their moment, and this is your chance,  
So if you don't want to remain,  
Start singing of love!  
(Jesus Jr. and Angels Spoken):  
What?  
(God):  
Love!  
(Jesus Jr. and Angels Spoken):  
No!  
(God):  
Love!  
(Jesus Jr. and Angels Spoken):  
Why?  
(God):  
Love!  
(Jesus Jr. and Angels Spoken):  
Ugh!  
(God):  
Only affairs of the heart.  
(God Spoken):  
Your turn!  
(Jesus Jr. and Angels):  
Bringing them love!  
(God Spoken):  
Yes!  
(Jesus Jr. and Angels):  
Love!  
(God Spoken):  
Yes!  
(Jesus Jr. and Angels):  
Love!  
(God Spoken):  
Right!  
(Jesus Jr. and Angels):  
Love!  
(God Spoken):  
Good!  
(God):  
Love lets all their fears depart  
So let the normalcy start!  
(God, Jesus Jr., and Angels):  
Protect and rally round,  
Let's aid them and abet  
One normal night is what they'll...  
(God):  
Get!  
(Christine's Family and Angels)  
One normal night,  
One normal night,  
One normal night,  
Christine wants:  
One normal night,  
One normal night,  
One normal night,  
Give her just:  
One normal night,  
One normal night,  
One normal night,  
Christine wants:

(Jesus and Angels):  
One  
(God and Angels):  
One

(Jesus Jr. and Angels):  
One  
(Christine and Angels):  
One

(Christine's Family and Angels):  
One normal night.  
We'll comprehend.  
we'll tend her every need!

(Christine):  
All I want,  
All I ask.  
You'll tend my every need!  
(Maurice's Parents):  
When we arrive,  
We'll come alive,  
To make this night succeed!  
(Maurice):  
Just be respectable,  
Don't make an odd remark.  
(Maurice's Parents)  
Okay, okay.  
(Christine):  
Keep undetectable, your identities from the start  
(Christine's Family and Angels):  
Just as you say.  
(Christine and Maurice):  
And then it's paradise,  
Right here in Central Park!  
(Everyone):  
In one normal,  
Informal,  
One normal...  
[Buzzer from hotel room]  
(Everyone):  
Night!

When everyone finished singing they all want to have a dinner in family, the place and the ambience were fine until.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH! A CROSS!" Junior began to scream as he quickly rushed away.

"Huh… Is something wrong with Junior?" Anna asked very confused at Junior's sudden scream of agony.

"*sigh* Just let him be. He's scared of crosses." Christine sighed as she shook her head in disbelief. The she grabbed Maurice and shouted out:

"We're eloping!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" Jesus' voice crashed and made the Earth tremble as accidentally a waitress let fall a pot of water on top of Him, His make up to wear off and them all the people crazy to see Jesus in there.

"IS HIM!" All the people rushed to Jesus and let Him fall down as they all began asking Him question He didn't want to answer. Meanwhile Maurice and Christine escaped from the place.

"Ugh, Christine's family is so strange." Robert told his wife as Anna nodded in agreement. God made the people leave the place and them back to their hotel rooms asleep.

God helped Jesus up and offered Him to go sleep since He looked very tired, Jesus nodded as he covered in His face with a white towel. While He was walking into the elevator, He was stopped by Junior who finally had gone out of his trauma.

"Abba, You'd best like to use the stairs the elevator is now a place of loving birds." Junior said snickering.

"What are you talking about?" Jesus asked sternly as He burst into the elevator without even touching it. What He saw made His blood boil.

"CHRISTINE EVE CHRIST!" Jesus shouted as a very terrified Christine and Maurice were staring at Him, Jesus was thinking in the worst way to punish His daughter, maybe a harsh strap would make her learn and then He would grabbed both children and zoomed up to Heaven.

"Abba…" Christine was trembling, she had never seen Jesus so angry but Jesus was not mad at all with His daughter but with Maurice, He made appear in His hand an iron rod out of nothing and was staring at Maurice with a death stare and eyes like wildfires.

"BUSTED!" Junior crackled evilly as Christine turned red in anger she began chasing her brother all around the hotel.

"YOU." Jesus growled and began chasing Maurice. Jesus was chasing Maurice, He holding a rod of iron, He wouldn't forgive him for what He saw in the elevator of course Jesus could but it was this fury that was owning Him. "GET BACK HERE!" Jesus shouted as all the people was staring at Him, shocked to death.  
"Abba, listen. It was my fault not his, please calm down!" Christine shouted trying to calm Jesus down while she was chasing Junior.  
"God save me!" Maurice cried as he was running for his life, soon he tripped and fell down, Jesus got behind him and lift the rod .  
Maurice closed his eyes and waited for being beaten up so harshly, after a few moments he didn't feel a hit, he opened his eyes newly and saw Jesus' hand being grabbed by God.  
"Jesus of Nazareth, just what do You think You're doing?!" God snapped and held Jesus under His arm as He levitated Christine and Junior then He went to talk seriously. But he took Jesus away after He talked to both families.  
"I'm just glad you're okay, Maurice." Christine rushed to Maurice's side.

"Your Father is completely a crazy, I can't believe the sweet Jesus I had always known tried to beat me." Maurice was beginning to cry as Christine hugged him close.

"Abba is just jealous, Love. Don't pay attention to His jealousy." Both teens could hear the thrashing God was delivering to Jesus all the way in there. Well, it was more of a firm lecture than action like smacking, God was just lecturing His son about how to control His impulses.

"Abba. I feel so sad about Him, I can tell He's crying His eyes off, feeling guilt and sorrow, maybe I was neglecting so much…" Christine's eyes started to wet as she realized what she had done. "Abba… Forgive me…!" She cried.

"Sweetie, I don't blame your Father for feeling sad, jealous or even feeling the desire to beat up." Maurice kissed Christine again, she smiled and Maurice knelt down to ask her a question.

"Christine, I know we had spent many days together, would you like to marry me?" Maurice said giving her a flower.

"Oh Maurice, of course!" She grabbed Maurice, squeezing him in a kiss.

That was when Jesus came in and surprised them both by giving them a tender hug.

"I'm very sorry the way I acted…" He said guiltily.

"It was my fault Lord!" Maurice quickly knelt down to say sorry to the Lord.

Jesus chuckled, "I was not in Myself."

"Well, Abba, let me tell You this, Maurice and I are getting married!" Christine shouted out the news.

"WHAT!" Jesus exclaimed as He fainted right in the spot. Maurice and Christine couldn't help it but laughed.

 **Hahaha, Jesus is jealous!**


	9. Just Married

**Just Married**

In Hell, Satan and his daughter, Mortica had found out from one of their spies that Jesus' daughter was getting married.

"Yoohoo, this could be awesome." Mortica sneered.

"Now calm yourself, my little abomination." The devil said in a conniving voice. "We still need to find a way to get inside without suspicion. No doubt God would have angels guarding everything as well as He be the one performing the ceremony.

"Hey, I can change form, like an angel. You can be some sort unicorn." Mortica already had a plan.

"Don't be a fool! We need to find something more anonymous, more blended in." Satan replied, thinking. Then, he had an idea.  
"Mortica. I heard that Christine and her fiance work as performers for a theater. I want you to go there and find out everything that they're planning."

"Right away, Daddy." So Mortica went right straight into there without being noticed.  
Meanwhile Christine was there ready to do something. "Okay, come here, don't be sloppy."  
While Junior was being lazy and sleeping on the window, snoring.

"Junior!"  
"ACH- What?! I'm up! I'm up! Gee. " Junior woke up, almost falling off of the seat.  
"Me and Maurice are going to go to the theater for rehearsals. If I come back and find that my stuff has been altered in any way or is missing altogether, I'm gonna throw you inside a room with painted crosses everywhere." Christine threatened.  
"You wouldn't!"  
"I would."

So Christine and Maurice left the room. As they were walking Jesus was trying to eat His breakfast in peace, since the people were still teasing Him with questions He didn't want to answer.

"Hey, leave Abba alone!" Christine said as she and Maurice almost chased the people off so that He can be left in peace. Jesus didn't say anything, but He gave the two of them a small smile. "Um, Sir, are you okay?" Maurice asked, concerned.

"Actually yes My child." Jesus smiled at them, somehow He was feeling not angry but a little down.

"Well, we're going to go to rehearsal and I wanted to know if You wanted to go with us." Christine asked, smiling.  
"I wouldn't want to cause a disturbance to your rehearsal. I'm not going this time, Chrissy." Jesus answered, giving her a hug and leaving the two of them as He went back to His room.

While He was going He saw Junior acting strange.

"What's wrong, son?" Jesus asked His namesake.  
"I'm not going anywhere near me and Chrissy's room while she's out." Junior told him, moving away from the door and heading to the lobby.  
"Why?"  
"Well, let's just say, if I touch her stuff, my sanity is in jeopardy."  
With that, Junior was off, leaving Jesus alone and rolling His eyes at His children's antics as He made His way back to His room.

God was heard singing in the shower in where all what made it was bubbles.

"Who's that singing?" God wondered, pondering on whether to find out who it was.

"God, my Lord, it's an emergency!" One angel came running to God.

"What's wrong?!" God said, alarmed. The angel led Him where Satan was near the hotel doors "There is Satan!"

God wasted no time. He ran outside and confronted him.

"So there You are, God." Satan mocked Him.

"What do you want, you conniving snake?" God demanded.

"More than you imagine, I want those lambs of Jesus into my hands!"

When the devil said this, God used His powers to put Satan in a chokehold. "If you even attempt to harm a hair on their heads, I will not wait for the end of the world to destroy you and your kind!" He hissed at him.

Mortica was seen running into Junio'r direction, a knife in her hand.

"I don't think so!" God said,freezing her and throwing her outside with her father. "Like I said, if you even THINK about causing harm to My family,then I will make sure you're fate will be more agonizingly painful and gruesome than anything in this universe has ever seen!" He snarled.

Satan and Mortica growled at the same time and they disappeared. "We may come again!"  
Junior was passing over. "Huh? What did I miss?"

God sighed and brought Junior back inside before Jesus found out about what happened and start to panic. "We are all going to Christine and Maurice's rehearsal today." God daid as He went upstairs to get His Son.  
...AT THE REHEARSAL...  
"Alright, folks. We have a lot to rehearse for the show this weekend, so I'm gonna need to make sure that you guys have all of your costumes and makeup for our dress rehearsal some time this week. So, let's start, shall we?" The director said in a buisness type of voice. "Christine, Maurice, you two are up with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer from Cats, 42nd Street and 42nd Street Reprise from 42nd Street the Musical, and Past the Point of No Return from The Phantom of the Opera. I want to see Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer now so, show me what you got!" With that, the rest of the cast members went off the stage, leaving the newly engaged couple to put on their jazz shoes, take their props, and go to their spots. Meanwhile, their families decided to watch them rehearse, since they had decided to confront them about the engagement. Soon, Christine and Maurice's number began.

(Christine):  
*giggling*  
(Maurice Spoken):  
Shh.  
(Christine):  
*giggling again*  
(Maurice Spoken):  
Shh.  
(Maurice):  
Mungojerrie  
(Christine):  
And Rumpleteazer  
(Both):  
We're a notorious  
Couple of cats  
(Christine):  
As knockabout clowns  
Quick-change comedians  
Tightrope walkers and  
Acrobats  
(cue Christine doing a cartwheel and Maurice doing a somersault)  
(Maurice):  
We have an extensive reputation  
We make our home in Victoria Grove  
This is merely our center of operation  
(Both):  
For we are incurable  
Given to rove  
(Maurice):  
If the area window is found ajar  
And the basement looks like field of war  
(Christine):  
If a tile or two comes loose on the roof  
Which presently cease to be waterproof  
(Maurice):  
If the drawers are pulled out of the bedroom chest  
And you couldn't find one of your winter vests  
Or after supper, one of the girls  
Suddenly misses her Woolworth pearls  
(Both):  
Then the family will say  
'It's that horrible cat'  
(Maurice):  
Was it Mungojerrie?  
(Christine):  
Or Rumpleteazer?  
(Both):  
And most of the time  
They leave it at that  
(music & jazz routine)  
(Both):  
Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer  
Have an unusual  
Gift of the gab  
(Maurice):  
We are highly efficient  
Cat buglers as well  
(Christine):  
And remarkably smart  
At the smash and grab  
(Maurice):  
We make our home in Victoria Grove  
We have no regular occupation  
We are plausible fellows  
Who like to engage  
(Both):  
A friendly policeman in conversation...

From the start of the rehearsal, Jesus was very quiet, which was not like Him at all. He still felt dazed and guilty about what happened at dinner the night before and it took God to practically drag Him from His room to the theater after He had practically hid there in hopes of His Father not finding Him. Maurice's parents and Junior thought that He was still mad at the the couple, but God knew the real reason. He wasn't about to say anything, but that changed real quick when He saw Maurice jumping over Christine's head during the song, and for a moment, it looked like Christine was going to get hit. He was about to jump up there and get her out of the way when God stopped Him, letting Christine and Maurice continue.

(Both):  
When the family assembles  
For Sunday dinner  
(Christine):  
With their minds made up  
That they won't get no thinner  
(Maurice):  
On the Argentine Joint  
(Christine):  
Potatoes and greens  
Then the cook will appear  
From behind the scenes  
(Maurice):  
And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow  
'I'm afraid you must wait  
And have dinner tomorrow  
For the Joint has gone  
From the oven like that  
(Both):  
Then the family will say  
'It's that horrible cat'  
(Maurice):  
Was it Mungojerrie?  
(Christine):  
Or Rumpleteazer?  
(Both):  
And most of the time  
They leave it at that  
Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer  
Have a wonderful way  
Of working together  
(Maurice):  
And some of the time  
You would say it was luck  
(Christine):  
And some of the time  
You would say it was weather  
(Both):  
We go through the house  
Like a hurricane  
(Maurice flips Christine into a hands-free cartwheel)  
(Maurice):  
And no sober person  
(Both):  
Would take his oath  
(Maurice):  
Was it Mungojerrie?  
(Christine):  
Or Rumpleteazer?  
(Both):  
Or could you have sworn  
That it might've been both  
And when you hear the dining room smash  
Or up from the pantry, there cam a loud crash  
Or down from the library, there comes a loud ping  
From a vase that has been said to be Ming  
Then the family will say  
'Now which was which cat?'  
(Maurice):  
It was Mungojerrie  
(Christine):  
And Rumpleteazer...

Soon, the two of them were getting ready to do a move, that almost made Jesus, Anne, and Robert have a heart attack. Both Maurice and Christine were flipping each other over in a cartwheel that stretched out across the stage and they were going faster and faster until Maurice grabbed Christine's hand and twirled her out as the rest of the cast members and the people that were watching them were going wild with applause and cheers.

(Both):  
And there's nothing at all  
To be done about that!

After everything was done, Junior decided to rush to the beach.

He was making his way to the carpentry shop to work as an apprentice,when he saw a small figure crying and running towards the opposite direction. "Hey kid, wait a second! Are you okay?" Junior asked, trying to catch up to them. He was unaware that the figure was the evil Mortica leading him towards an empty building surrounded by painted crosses.

Junior was locked in there as the light turned on and saw his nightmare ahead his eyes.  
"CROSSES!"

In the midst of his panic attack, Mortica appeared from the shadows and began to taunt him. "Well,isn't this ironic? The followers of your Father find croses as a symbol of salvation,while His own son is afraid to be at least three feet from them. How pathetic."

Junior began screaming and shouting. "Take me out of here, I don't want to die in this thing!"

Just as she was going to mock him again, Jesus, along with God, Christine, and Maurice burst in the door. "Leave My son alone, Mortica!" Jesus demanded, using His powers to push her against the wall and make her disappear.

Junior was now in a panic status, he was in the floor with his hands on his eyes.

Jesus began to comfort His son and made all of the crosses vanish with a wave of His hand. "Don't worry, Junior. The crosses are gone." Christine soothed, hugging him.

"Nah. That was your Dad's job. People don't do stuff like that. Not here at least, right Pops?" Maurice reassured. "Don't push it, young man." Jesus warned as He continued. "Maurice is right though. No one is going to crucify you. Not if I or your Grandfather of sister have anything to say about it."

"Because, I already have my grave in the beach."

"Why?" The four of them asked him. "Because I would rather be buried alive than be hanged on a cross." Junior answered,determination in his voice.

"Stop being such as a dramatic, here the crosses aren't used."  
"Then, how you explain the big place with a big cross with Abba in there?"

"That is called a church, son. They use that as a symbol of salvation and forgiveness, not as a way to install fear." Jesus explained, helping Junior up on his feet as the two of them and the rest of the family walked back to the hotel.

While they all went in there, Mary was seem in a corner, crying.

"Mother? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jesus asked alarmed.  
"Yeah, Grandma. What's the matter?" Junior and Christine asked at once.

"J-Joseph!" Mary choked.

"What about Grandpa Joe?" Christine asked, fear becoming evident in her voice. Mary didn't answer. Instead, she just pointed towards someone in the middle of the street. There, on the road, was Joseph, laying perfectly still and not breathing.

"Oh no!" Jesus rushed in there, knelt down and grabbed Joseph. "My Earthy Father, wake up!"

"I'll call the ambulance! " Maurice stated as he took out his cell phone and dialed 911. Jesus already healing Joseph when the paramedics arrived and took him and Mary to the hospital. "Come on,I know which hospital he's going to. We can catch up with the ambulance ans check in to see if he's okay." Maurice said as he got his car and drove all of them there.

Mary was still crying for Joseph. "My Joseph could be gone, forever!"

When they got there, the paramedics had already admitted Joseph into a room and the others were told where he was staying.

"Whoa, look at that." Junior went into the other direction.

"Junior! Not now! We got to see if Grandpa Joe is okay." Christine scolded. They made their way inside the room where Joseph was sitting up, looking around in awe at the things that he saw around the room. Since Jesus had already began to heal him before he got here, it only seemed that Joseph had passed out from heat exhaustion. Mary was overjoyed to say the least.

"Joseph, thank the angels you are okay!" Mary choked happiness.

I'm alright, Mary. Jesus has the power to heal people. You know that." He then turned to Jesus and said, "Thank you, my boy." Jesus smiled, but then He asked, "Papa, do you remember anything that happened before you had passed out?"

"Well, some baby was lost and when I picked them up, I saw darkness." Joseph said dizzily.

As the others were trying to figure out who or what that baby was, Christine heard someone singing her name over and over again. She began to walk towards the voice, the sound becoming louder as she grew closer. "Christine? Where are you going, my love?" Maurice asked, alarmed. When she didn't respond, he decided to follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

When Maurice caught up to her, he gasped as he saw Christine laying on the ground outside the hospital, shaking and screaming "Stop it! Stop it!" over and over again while unconcious. "Christine! Talk to me, dear! What happened?" Maurice asked, frightened as he held her in his arms and started to walk back to the others. She seemed to snap out of it as she woke up and began to cry.

What happened?" Maurice asked scared.

There was this voice and it was singing my name over and over again, so I followed it. It lead me outside when I saw this man and he kept on singing horrible, horrible things. Things that I never want to hear or say. And he wouldn't stop touching me and trying to kiss me and no matter what I did, it would never stop! I'm scared, Maurice. I'm really scared!" Christine sobbed, snuggling closer to him.

"You are secure with me." Maurice held her closed to him. "I won't let anyone hurt you and that's a promise."

(Maurice):  
No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you  
(Christine):  
Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you  
(Maurice):  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you  
(Christine):  
All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me  
(Maurice):  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you  
(Christine):  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
(Both):  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
(Christine):  
Say you love me  
(Maurice):  
You know I do  
(Both):  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.  
(Both):  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

A FEW MONTHS LATER.  
"Today's the big day! Are you excited?!" Mary asked, helping her granddaughter into her wedding dress. "I'm a little nervous." Christine replied. " I mean, what if something happens during the ceremony? Or what if he thinks that I'm not the one for him? What if-" "Nothing like that will happen, sweetheart." Mary reassured.

"Alright, then. But what about Abba?"

"You're going to ask Him that yourself, my dear. But, I think the answer would be the same as mine when I learned that He was going to leave to do His Father's work."  
"Which was?" Christine asked.  
" 'No matter what You do, no matter what choices You make, I will still love You.' "  
Meanwhile, Maurice was putting the finishing touches on his tuxedo that he was wearing in the mirror, when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Coming."  
When he opened the door, Jesus was standing there.  
"May I come in? I need to talk to you about something." Jesus asked, His tone serious.  
Maurice let Him in and they both sat on the chairs that were inside the room.  
"Now, I want to ask you some questions. Do you know how much I love My daughter?"  
"Yes." Maurice replied, " I know that You would give her the whole universe if she asked You."

Do you know how much I didn't like you when I first met you?" Jesus continued.  
"Yes. When You found me and Christine kissing in the elevator, You wanted to knock my brains out with an iron rod. That was also the day we told You that we were getting married." Maurice said, stifling a laugh. Jesus chuckled along with him as He began to ask him one more question.  
"Do you love my daughter? Will you cherish her and protect her here on earth?"  
"Yes, I do. I promise to do that and more, even die for her if needed." Maurice answered, determination evident in his voice. Jesus smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. Now I know that My little girl is safe with you." He said, His eyes welling with tears. "And one more thing." Jesus replied as He turned to leave and wait for Christine. " Me and My Father, along with everyone in Heaven did alot of hard work to make Christine into the young lady that she is today. Don't screw it up."

Maurice made that promise he'll fulfill it. Later on at the church, everyone were in there, Junior decided to stepped outside and watch from the window the wedding since the big cross in there.

Soon, the ceremony was about to begin.

Maurice was near the Pastor, who was God Himself waiting for the beautiful Christine.

Just as the music was about to start, Jesus and Christine were talking as they waited for their cue to go. "Abba, how do you feel about me getting married?" Christine asked, worried that she was disappointing Him by going through with the ceremony.  
"Christine, I feel happy that you've found love in someone that loves and cares for you and I'm sad to see My little girl go. But you know what?"  
"What Abba?"  
"No matter what you do, no matter what choices you make, I will still love you and will always be your Abba." Jesus said as He kissed her on top of her forehead.

As the ceremony began, two dark figures were standing at the distance in under disgust.  
"I can't believe that that little brat is binding herself with a worthless human." Mortica huffed in distaste.  
"Let her stay with that stupid ape. We have bigger plans in mind." Satan responded, rolling his eyes.  
"Such as?"  
"Such as my takeover as Lord and God of the universe. Since God and Jesus are busy with Christine's wedding ceremony, they would be vulnerable to attack."  
"But what about Christine and Jesus Jr.?" Mortica asked, confused. "Who's to say that they won't retaliate. I should know. I've been in a battle between the two of them and their powers have improved ever since they were three and five years old."  
"And so have yours. I want you to destroy the two of them. Make them suffer as you make them watch everything that they hold dear perish before their eyes before they themselves are demolished to oblivion!" The devil answered, his voice ending in maniacal laughter.

"You always have to laugh like that? It's getting out of fashion."

"QUIET! Now, let's move." Satan snapped as they got closer.  
While that was happening, Christine and Maurice had just exchanged rings and said their vows and God was about to make the marriage official.  
"By the power that I have, I now pronounce you man and wife." God said with a smile.  
"You may now kiss the bride."

Maurice lifted Christine's veil out of her face and kissed her in the lips lovingly.

"Congratulations to the bride and groom." A voice mocked. All of the guests turned and saw Satan and Mortica looking at them with evil grins.  
"Satan! You and your daughter are not welcome here. Get out!" Jesus yelled, making a sword appear beside Him.  
"Not until I get what I want. And what I want is to be Lord and God of the universe."  
"Not even in your dreams!" God snarled, summoning the angels to come and protect the couple and the rest of the family.  
"I see that you've picked a handsome man to be your husband. Tell me dear, is your life worth marrying a human with an already short lifespan?" Mortica sneered as she went to pull on Christine's hair.  
"Touch my wife, and I will tear you limb from limb!" Maurice threatened, holding her close.  
"Oh, I doubt that will happen, sweetheart. After all, I can make your life an endless world of pain with just a touch of my ha-"  
"Touch my husband, and I will blast you into oblivion!" Christine said, her eyes and hands glowing white as her powers were taking over.  
Satan and Mortica just chuckled. "Now isn't this touching? They've just been declared husband and wife and already they're protecting each other. Blech, it's sickening!" Satan gagged.

"Dare ruin the wedding, and I will make you sorry!" Junior was outside and already had a hurricane in there as all disasters.  
"It's the crossphobic." Mortica show his a cross but this time Junior was in complete rage that didn't even flinch he went on attacking creating a place of flames, many people decided to rushed for their life.

"Maurice, get everyone out of here!" Christine ordered, her powers making the ground shake in an earthquake.  
"But what about you?" He asked worried.  
"I'll be fine, dear. Now get everyone to safety."  
"But-"  
"Now!" She yelled. Then she added softly, "I love you."  
"I love you too." Maurice replied, then he led everyone out to a safe place.  
Soon, it was between Satan and Mortica with their demons and God and His family, along with all of the angels.  
"You wanted to crash my wedding? Fine. But, don't blame anyone but yourselves if you find yourselves crushed into oblivion." Christine said as she hurdled huge pieces of rocks and firSoon, the fighting began, with both sides not only using their powers, but also using anything and everything that they found, making the church go to shambles. In one final attempt to destroy them, Satan and Mortica combined their powers to bast it at the four of them. What they hadn't realized was that the four of them had the same idea and the Family combined their powers,making it counteract their Enemies. And as soon as the battle started, it ended with Satan and Mortica on the ground with not only three swords at them, but a very angry bride with fire coming from her hands, hair and eyes.  
"We will be back! And I swear that I will personally see to it that I will destroy everything you hold dear, Christine!" Mortica snarled, beginning to limp away when Christine burned her back.  
"I don't think so." Christine hissed. "Now get out!"  
With that, Satan and his daughter were gone.e to the pair as the battle began.

"Why did you tell me to leave you with those two demons?" Maurice asked,holding onto her as tight as he could without hurting her.  
"I didn't want to lose you." Christine answered, " I had experience with those two before and they would have hurt you to get to me."  
"Well, next time, don't do anything dangerous. At least, not without me, my beautiful wife."  
"I wouldn't dream of it, my adorable husband." Christine and Maurice then laughed.  
...THREE MONTHS LATER...  
"Alright you two,what's going on?" Jesus asked,suspicious. It had been three months since His daughter and son  
-in-law were married and they had invited Him over to their new apartment. "Well, Pops,Christine has something she wants to show you." Maurice said,trying to suppress a laugh. "Come on,Abba." Christine said, grabbing a camera and taking Him to the car and driving over to the park.  
"Well, why are we here?" Jesus asked as they went to a field. "I'll tell you soon enough , but you'll have to catch me first!" Christine yelled, starting to run. "Hey! That's not fair!" He laughed as he be f an to chase after His daughter. Soon, He had caught up to her and was about to tag her, He noticed that she was breathing very hrard and was sitting down on a log nearby which wasn't normal when they would do the game,so He got a little concerned.  
"Christine? Are you alright,my little lamb?" He adkd, sutting beside her.  
"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay. It's just hard to get around as much as I used to."  
"Why?"  
"Well, because I'm 3 months pregnant." Christine answered with a smile.

"WHAT!" Jesus got too surprised.

" Six months from now, you're going to be a grandpa!" Christine laughed, giving Him a hug.

"I don't... I don't even know what to say... " Then He hugged her back. "I'm very proud of you."

Christine smiled as tears were welling in her eyes. Jesus noticed that she was about to cry and asked, "What's wrong, my little lamb?"  
"Oh,nothing!" Christine said, wiping her eyes. "I guess it's just hormones. The doctor said that it's normal to have these sort of things." She continues, sheepishly. Jesus laughed and was picking her up and twirling her around. "I'M GONNA BE A GRANDPA!" He shouted for joy.

They made their way back home, but they didn't notice a dark figure watching in the distance.  
" So, the little brat is going to be a mommy, is she?" The figure growled, figuring a large burn on her back and arms.  
"We'll see about that!" She sneered, disappearing into the woods disguised as a red fox.

Also they didn't see Junior in home as he was supposed to neither outside.

Hey, big sis! Hey Abba" Junior said with a grin.  
"Hey! How did you get in here?" Christine demanded, crossing her arms.  
"I just wanted to come for a visit. And Maurice let me in. Anyway, he said that you guys got big news so, spill!"  
Christine rolled her eyes and gave a small smile. "If you MUST know, in six months, you're going to be an uncle." Christine said, going to the kitchen so that the news would sink in to his mind.

"Uncle? What did she mean by that?" Junior was dumbfounded.

After about five seconds, the realization clicked and Junior sat their with a grin on his face that was twice as big as the one he used to greet Jesus and Christine. "Are you serious?!" Junior asked in excitement. All Christine and Maurice did was nod at him, confirming his belief. "He whooped and hollered all around the apartment, much to the dismay of the couple's neighbors.

God came in. "Hey, hey. No time for this you must follow me!" He went outside like a thunderbolt.

When the group caught up with God, Jesus asked, "What's the matter, Father?"

"My sensors detected paranormal activity." God pointed into the forest.

"Well, let's go!" Christine said, using her powers to light the way.  
"Wait a minute, Chrissy. You can't go." Juniour said, holding her back.  
"And why not?"  
"Because you're pregnant."  
"I'm only three months." Christine argued.  
"Honey, I think Junior's right. You can't go. What if something happens and you and the baby get hurt? " Maurice said, taking her hand.  
"But-"  
"No buts, Christine. You're staying here with Maurice while We find out what's causing this activity." Jesus said, kissing her on the forehead.  
While they were making arrangements to go inside the forest, they didn't notice that Christine snuck off by herself.

As they went into there, Junior was sensing something. "Beware!" He quickly used his power to stop a tree from falling right in Jesus.

Thanks, son." Jesus said, smiling. Just then, they heard two women fighting and flashes of light ahead of them.  
"I think that's where the activity is. Come on." Junior said as the trio ran closer to the lights. As they were getting closer, the saw Maurice, heading for that same light.  
"Maurice? Why aren't you with My daughter?" Jesus demanded, growing angry that His son-in-law wasn't protecting her and the baby.  
"I can't find her anywhere. When you guys left, I turned around to talk to Christine, but she was no where to be seen. I guessed that she snuck here to deal with the problem herself and those lights and yells are confirming my suspicion." Maurice answered, running closer to the source as well. When they all got there, the four men stared in horror at what they saw. Christine and Mortica were fighting with each other and she looked as if she was hurt.

"Whoa, now we have a problem here." God muttered.

"NOW WE HAVE A PROBLEM?!" Jesus yelled.  
"If she hurts my niece or nephew, oh, she's dead." Junior replied, his eyes shining like fire.  
Maurice didn't say anything. Instead, he started to bend a skinny tree back and use some rope to tie it down.  
"What are you doing?" God asked, confused.  
"Making a makeshift catapult. I don't have powers like you do, but I can make something to protect my wife and kid."

Impressive." God admired that.  
"Hey, I just found out a book of vanishing most hateful demons, I know the spell. We could use it on Mortica." Junior said determined.

The three of them looked at Junior. "What?"  
"Junior, I think I speak for everyone when I say WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE!" Maurice yelled, his face growing red.  
"I didn't remember it right away." So they set to work, while God, Jesus, and Junior used their powers against Mortica, Maurice was to be the diversion.

"Hey, you again, you are here to be my fun. Hahahahaha!" She laughed like a crazy.

Maurice? What are you doing?" Christine asked, scared for what would happen to him. He didn't say anything, but when Mortica was threw a fire ball at his wife, Maurice grabbed her hand and twirled her around, as if they were dancing.  
"Cute. Real cute." Mortica said, amused.  
"Maurice?" Christine whispered, confused.  
"Just follow my lead, honey."

When Mortica was about to throw another fireball, Maurice began to sing to agitate her and to use as a way for Christine to calm down as well as buy his In-laws time.  
(Maurice):  
Past the point of no return  
No backward glances:  
Our games of make believe are at an end...

"Ugh, serenading to your wife before the two of you die?" Mortica taunted, annoyed. Maurice didn't answer her. Instead, he focused his attention on Christine.  
(Maurice):  
Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting:  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend...

When Mortica was throwing another fireball at the duo, Maurice grabbed Christine's arm and made her lean back so the two of them could dodge it.  
(Maurice):  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us...?  
Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold -  
What warm,unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return...

At first, Christine was confused as he began to sing the song to her, but as he started to dance with her to frustrate Mortica and get away from the fireballs or anything else she was throwing, she decided to play along.

(Christine):  
You have brought me  
To that moment where words run dry,  
To that moment where speech disappears  
Into silence,  
Silence...

"Okay, first it was amusing, now it's getting annoying. Why won't you just die already?!" Mortica huffed, getting agitated. She fired a beam of red light at Christine, but she dodged it.  
(Christine):  
I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why...  
In my mind,  
I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining,  
Defenseless and silent -  
And now I am here with you:  
No second thoughts,  
I've decided,  
Decided...  
Past the point of no return -  
No going back now:  
Our passion-play has now, at last begun...  
Past all thought of right or wrong -  
One final question:  
How long should we two wait, before we're one...?  
When will the blood begin to race,  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,at last  
Consume us...?

As the diversion was going on, Jesus looked over and heard the two of them singing as well as Mortica's frustrated remarks. They were almost done and were waiting for the right moment to fire, so Jesus was watching the two of them with with a concerned eye. "Father, are you sure they're going to be alright?" Jesus whispered, worried. God looked at the two of them as well as Junior and said, " I know that they're just fine." "Yeah Abba." Junior agreed, " In fact, I think those two are doing well on their own." Just then, they heard them sing again.  
(Both):  
Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold -  
The bridge is crossed, so stand  
And watch it burn...  
We've passed the point of no return...

The two of them were in each others arms at that point, with Mortica, growing more enraged and exhausted from them dodging all of her powers. She then decided to use a dagger that she had in her cloak. Meanwhile, Maurice was still singing.  
(Maurice):  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
Lead me, save me from my solitude...  
Say you want me with you,  
Here beside you...  
Anywhere you go let me go too -  
Christine, that's all I ask of..

"FIRE!" Junior yelled as the the Trio used all of their powers to blast at Mortica.

Mortica got hit right in the spot and sent into a world that no evil demon could get out ever again.

"We did it! She's gone! Yes! YES!" Junior screamed, laughing like a mad person. God and Jesus went over to Christine and Maurice, Jesus checking Christine over and over again to make sue she and the baby were okay and God nodding in approval at Maurice for helping them get rid of Mortica.

"At once peace, our family is safe. And the great thing this spell can be used twice!" Junior was really proud.

"No, Son." Jesus said.  
"Why not?"  
"Satan's fate has not come yet. With Satan's defeat comes the end of the world and I need to give the people of this world time to repent and turn back to Me first." With that, Jesus took the spell out of Junior's mind so that he couldn't remember it anymore.

"What was I saying?" Junior was confused since he didn't remember a thing.

The group laughed and decided to go back home, all the while gushing over the fact that Christine was going to be a mom.

6 MONTHS LATER...  
Jesus was convinced that something was wrong. From the first moment He heard Christine give a painful shriek, to the many hours that she was in the maternity ward, Jesus Christ was convinced that something was horribly wrong. His mother tried to reassure Him that it was normal for it to last for hours, especially since she was carrying twins. "On rare occasions," she had said,"Labor could last for days ." She had reminded Him that she had the same experience when she had Jesus, but none of those words did anything to ease His troubled mind. God had forbidden Him to interfere in any way, so all that He could do was not have a panic attack.

God was checking up on Christine and Maurice(who came to the maternity ward with her) and was giving the family insight on what was happening. Mary was sitting in one of the chairs doing the finishing touches on the two baby blankets that she had started as soon as she learned that Christine was having a pair of twins. And Joseph? Since he figured that it was going to be a while before the twins were born, he had decided to fall asleep. Suddenly, God came into the waiting room and was pretty much bursting with excitement. "They're here! The twins are here!"Everyone stopped and Joseph woke up when He said the happy news!

Let's go meet them!" Jesus was the first to zoom into there.

"Wait a second, Son! She just went through childbirth. They're not going to let anyone see the twins until later." God warned, holding Him back. Jesus groaned. "Is she alright?" He asked, still afraid that something bad happened. God looked at His Son with a a small, reassuring smile and said, "She's just fine. Exhausted, but still fine."

"Well, I have to go somewhere." Junior then walked away.

"Oh no, young man." Mary replied, boxing his ear while dragging him back. "You are going to stay here and wait for us to visit your sister. After you see your sister and her children, then you can leave, but not before. Understand?"  
"Yes, Grandma."  
A couple of minutes later, they were allowed to see Christine and the twins.

"Oh look, Maurice. This one's got your nose." Christine said, holding a twin.  
"No, I think that this one has my nose and that one has a mixture of both our noses." Maurice argued, holding the other twin.  
While they were debating which twin got what feature from which parent, Jesus, followed by the rest of the family, had made it inside the room.  
"Are those the...?" Jesus asked, unable to finish the sentence.  
Christine gave a small laugh as she showed Him the twins.  
"Abba, meet Markus Christian and Matilda Clementine." She said, giving both the twins to her Father.

"Cuties they are." Jesus grabbed both of them in His loving soft arms.

"Now Son, don't hog the twins! After all, I'm the great-grandma." Mary teased, taking the twins from Him. Jesus gave a playful pout and gave her the babies.

When Maurice's parents arrived, all of the adults were passing the twins around as well as laughing as Maurice stated that Christine almost broke his hand from squeezing it too hard as well as Christine stating that Maurice almost passed out when the first twin was being born. They didn't notice the dark figure at the window. "You took my daughter away from me." The devil snarled. "Now, I'll take something of Yours. Or two. This I swear." With that, he disappeared.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	10. 10 Years Later

**10 Years Later**

It's being some years since Christine and Maurice got their twins now they were children now.

"Markus, Matilda! Dinner's ready!" Christine shouted to her twins.

The twins were making pranks that day, they were waiting for they Grandfather to come into their trap to surprise Him. "Do you see Papa, Max?" 10 year old Matilda asked, holding onto a piece of rope that was connected to a net nearby.

"Not yet, Maddy." Markus replied, holding his water gun, ready for Jesus to fall into their trap.

As they waited, Jesus appeared and started to look for them. "Hmm, where are My little angels hiding?" He said with a loving smile. He walked closer and closer to the net, as the twins were about to nab Him. "Ready. Set. PULL!" Markus yelled as their Grandfather was standing on the net.

They pulled the net and Jesus got trapped. "Ahhh! What is this?!"

"Got you!" Markus began splashing Jesus with water as Matilda secretly let out a power to make a feather appear and tick Jesus.

"AGH! Alright you two!" He growled playfully. "When I get down from here, you two are going to be in serious trouhahahahahaha!" Jesus laughed as the feather tickled Him. Suddenly, Christine and Maurice came and saw what was going on. "Okay you three, knock it off!" Maurice said, laughing along with them. 'Kids, put your Grandfather down and wash up. It's time for dinner." Christine added, stifling a chuckle. "Okay, Mom. Okay, Dad." The twins said together. Jesus landed on His feet as Matilda let go of the rope, making the net fall down.

While they were going, Junior came in and grabbed Jesus' leg tightly. "Abba!"

"What's wrong, son?" Jesus asked, feeling His circulation cutting off as Junior squeezed his leg tighter.

"They are mean!" Junior then pulled his Father into a tight hug as he began to sob on Him.

"Who's mean?" Jesus said, alarmed. Junior didn't say anything at first. All he did was cry.

"Papa?" Matilda asked, worried, "Why's Uncle Junior crying?"

"Yeah, Uncle Junior." Markus agreed, "What's wrong?"

Junior cried even more louder as they heard the neighbors of Junior mocking him.

"Crossphobic! Hahahahahaha!" One of them threw a cross necklace to Junior which it made him scream and jump into Jesus' loving soft arms.

The twins were appalled to see that their uncle's neighbors followed him all the way to their house, just to make fun of him.

"Hey! Leave our uncle alone!" Markus yelled, taking the neighbors by surprise.

"Well, well, well. The crossphobic is so pathetic, that little kids are coming to his rescue!" One neighbor laughed, making the others join in. Jesus was about to say something when He noticed that Matilda's eyes were glowing white and a pile of rocks were hovering over the neighbors, making them shut their mouths in horror as Matilda began to speak.

"Now, we can do this two ways: One, you leave my uncle alone and never bother him again, or two, you keep bothering him and I drop these pile of rocks on top of your heads and call the cops if you all survive the impact of these things crushing your thick skulls. Your choice." She threatened, making the rocks come closer to their heads.

"Yaaaah! That is not a normal girl, I'm out!" All the neighbors fled and Junior knelt down.

"Th-Thank you, sweetie..." He sobbed.

"It's okay, Uncle Junior. The bullies are gone."

"Yeah. They'll never bother you again." Markus said, giving him a hug. The weeping voice of God crashed into there, it sounded like God was depressed or angry about something, He was hidden under Christine and Maurice's couch at their living room.

"Huh?" Matilda was confused. "Who was that?"

"What's wrong, Grandpa?" Christine asked, alarmed. For as long as she can remember, neither Christine nor Junior had ever seen God cry. Sure, they've seen Him sad, but never cry before.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry, Jesus..." God wouldn't stop saying that.

"Father, what's wrong? You're starting to scare Me." Jesus said, touching His shoulder.

God looked at His Son, He couldn't even see His blue eyes. "I did that to You!"

"Father?" Jesus replied, fear still evident in His voice. God didn't say anything. Instead, He put something in Jesus' hand. When He looked, He saw the necklace that the neighbors threw at His son.

"This necklace?" Jesus stared at it for a moment as God walked out of the house, tears falling as He walked. Jesus suddenly realized what He was talking about and soon began to run after His Father. God was now on the edge of an abyss, His hands on His eyes and was sobbing.

"Father, I agreed to do that for them. You know that. Ever since We've decided to make the world, We knew that there was a possibility that if the people chose to disobey Our rules, that there would be consequences for them and that one day, I was going to point them to the right direction as well as die so that they could come here."

"I know Son. But what hurts Me a lot is the way Mary cried! It was like I just let the luck in You, I... I abandoned You in the cross!" God cried as He stood up staring at Jesus. "You were flogged, beaten, mocked and scorned. Do You think a father would like to see his son suffering a lot and do not having a way to interfere? Do You think that?" God walked closer to Jesus and He laid His hand at Jesus' Sacred Heart.

"I'm nothing but a torturer..."

"Now hold on just a second there, Father." Jesus said in a stern tone. God looked at His Son, shocked. Jesus never had His voice like that before. At least, not aimed at Him.

"You are many things, Father. Loving, passionate, protective, funny, but never a torturer. You have warned My mother about what would happen when she learned that she was to have Me, You abandoning Me on the cross was supposed to happen so that the price could be paid, and if You had interfered at that moment, it would've cost the redemption of the world, just as it would've caused the twins harm if I had interfered the day that they were born. You are and have done that and more, but weren't, aren't, and will never be in Your lifetime or Mine nor anyone else's life a torturer."

"Jesus..." God bit His lower lip. "Maybe I just got out of my reason." God then smiled. "I'm sorry, Son."

Jesus smiled and gave Him a hug. "Well, You've helped Me keep My head over the years as Chrissy and Junior were growing up. Now I get to return the favor." God then had a mischievous smile on His face as He took a replica of Markus' water gun and sprayed it on Jesus.

"ACK!" Jesus cried as he laughed, then he stroke back with a feather and tickles His Father's feet.

"Come on, Father. The others will be wondering what's happened to Us." With that, They made their way back to Christine and Maurice's house.

When they entered they saw the twins chasing Junior everywhere.

"No, you won't get me, lalala!" Junior increased his speed.

"Yeah right, see this!" Matilda used her power to stop Junior and they both jumped onto him.

"Ack!"

"Abba! Grandpa! HELP!" Junior yelled as he saw the two of Them nearby. God and Jesus began to laugh as Matilda began to change his clothes into a girl leotard and tutu.

"There it is, a sweetie." Matilda began to laugh.

"Ahhhh! No, not in front of her, please!" Junior begged, his hands joined.

"Her?" Jesus asked confused.

"Awww." Peter's daughter was looking at Junior, warm look on her face.

"WHAT!" Jesus' scream made the Earth tremble.

"Uh oh. Here we go again." God said as He watched Jesus face start to twitch.

"Ruth! Um, heh, w-what are you doing here?" Jesus Jr. stuttered, his face growing red with embarrassment.

"Oh, I saw a crowd over here and I heard your voice. Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did they force you into this tutu?" She fussed as she helped him up.

"I'm alright, Ruth! And no, the neighbors didn't force me to put on this tutu. My niece and nephew did." Junior laughed as he snapped his fingers to change back from the tutu to his regular clothes.

Ruth laughed along with him and then asked, "Are you ready for the date?"

"Date?" Jesus butted into the conversation. "When did you start dating, Jesus Christ Jr?" He demanded in a stern tone.

"Um, about five years ago? " Junior squeaked as he prepared for his Father to freak out at the fact that he never told Him that he met someone. But before Jesus could rant, someone else came along.

"Ruth? Ruth, where are you, young lady?" A voice called.

"Dad! I'm over here." She said as a familiar figure came close enough for the rest of the family to see.

"Peter?" Jesus said, shocked that His best friend was this girl's father.

"Master?" Peter replied, equally as shocked to see Him on earth.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time, beginning to laugh.

"I was visiting My grandchildren."  
"I'm supposed to meet my daughter's 'date'."

"A date, huh? That's funny, My son's going on a date with someone I haven't met for five years."  
"What a coincidence!" Peter exclaimed, still laughing "My daughter's going on a date with someone I haven't met for five years too."

Suddenly, something clicked in their minds.

"Wait a second! If My son is dating someone I haven't met for five years and your daughter is dating someone you haven't met for five years then-"  
Jesus stopped and looked at Ruth and Junior. Peter caught on quick.

"Ruth, is this the guy your'e dating?"

They were silent.

"Junior?" Jesus asked.

They both gave a big sigh and began to introduce themselves to their fathers.

"Abba, meet my girlfriend, Ruth. Ruth, Abba." Junior introduced as Ruth shuffled her feet nervously.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Jesus Jr. . Junior, meet daddy." Ruth said as Junior gave an involuntary gulp.

The two men looked at the children and then back at each other. Soon, both faces started to grow into a huge smile.

"Daddy?"

"Abba?"

"Well, this has been quite a surprise!" Jesus said as He began to laugh.

"It's a good thing he's the son of my Master, otherwise, I would have to hurt him." Peter joked as he saw Junior and Ruth's face become shocked in horror.

"Just kidding!"

With a chuckle, Jesus said, "Go on son, enjoy your date!"

"Thanks, Abba." Junior said, relieved

"We will, Mr. Jesus!" Ruth yelled as they went back to their neighborhood so that they could get ready.

"And I don't want to see any grandchildren from the two of you after tonight, capeesh?"

"Daddy!"

"We won't sir. I promise!"

"Goodbye!"

God chuckled as He watched His grandson and his girlfriend drive off.

"Who would've thought, eh? The children of two best friends are in a relationship."

"Yeah. That's quite a coincidence. Unless You had something to with it," Jesus laughed along with Him.

"Did You have something to do with it, Lord?" Peter asked as he thought about it some more.

But before He could answer, the sound of the twins screaming caught their attention.

"What was that?" Peter asked as he jumped.

"That sounded like Markus and Matilda! They might be in trouble!" In a flash, Jesus ran towards the door of His daughter's house and gasped. Satan, His enemy, was trying to abduct the twins and their parents, knocked unconscious by his demons.

"Put My grandchildren down, now!" Jesus growled as His Father and His best friend tried to wake up Christine and Maurice. Satan just cackled as the twins were shrieking in fear and squirmed to try to go to their Grandfather.

"Now why should I do that? Is it because of the fact that these two are Your daughter's only children and Your only grandchildren? If so, then that's not a good enough reason, just like the fact that You took my daughter away from me and sent her to another world. My only daughter."

Jesus began to feel enraged. "The reason I did that was to protect My family from your menace of an offspring since she wanted to kill my daughter and my grandchildren."  
The devil just sneered. "Well then, consider this as payback." With that, he snapped his fingers for the demons to try to hold Him down as he tried to escape with the children. He would have succeeded if Jesus hadn't destroyed all of them, Peter hadn't snuck the children away from him during his monologue and God didn't tackle him to the ground. At that moment, Christine and Maurice woke up.

"What's going on?" Christine asked, frantically.

"Where are the kids?" Maurice yelped as he began to look around. Peter put the twins down and they ran back to their parents.

"Children, take the twins upstairs and do not come down until I tell you." Jesus ordered as His eyes began to glow white. Without another word, the two of them took the twins and ran upstairs to their room.

Meanwhile, Jesus' powers were beginning to grow as His rage began to increase. "You have messed with My family for too long!"

"Well, what are You going to do?" Satan snarled, "Destroy me?"

"No. It's not your time yet."  
"Then what-"

Before Satan could get another word out, the three men jumped on him and started to attack him. After an hour of punches, kicks, and even some bites and scratches, they stopped and the devil was on the ground, with bruises all over him.

"Consider this as a warning. The day you try to pull a stunt like this again, it will be 100 times as worse as this. Understood?" God said as He held Jesus back before He tried to hurt him even more.

Satan didn't answer. He was too busy trying to get up and run without suffering more from Jesus' wrath. When he was gone, Jesus calmed down.

"It's alright now. You can come back downstairs." Jesus called to Christine and her family. After five minutes, Christine, Maurice, and the twins made their way back to the living room.

"Is he gone?" Maurice asked, holding onto the twins as they were still crying from fear.

"We shouldn't see him for a long while. We made sure of that." Peter said as he sat down on the couch.

Soon, Jesus Jr. and Ruth came back to Christine's house. "Hey everybody!" Ruth chirped.

"Hey everybody!" Ruth and Junior chirped.

They were about to answer them when Christine saw a beautiful diamond ring on her left finger.

"Is that a-" She asked, unable to complete the sentence in awe.  
"Is that a what?" Jesus asked as He looked at Ruth's hand too. He saw the ring and looked at the two of them.

"We're getting married!" Junior exclaimed with a joyful laugh.

While most of the family was getting excited over the fact that she was going to be part of the family, Jesus and Peter just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming." Jesus said as Peter just nodded his head, to shocked at their announcement to speak.

"We're going to be in-laws." Peter replied as he began to chuckle.

Soon the two of them began to laugh from the irony of it all.

"We're getting an Auntie! We're getting an Auntie!" The twins singsonged as they began to jump around. The only one not rejoicing was a lone figure near a window.

"Be happy while You still can, Jesus Christ. I'll leave Your precious family alone for now, but I will have my revenge. Just You wait. I'll be back." Satan hissed as he began to limp back to hell.

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is chrissymama. Since NinjagoLover12 had alot on her plate, she asked if I could help write this chapter. Please read and review this and her other stories as well. They're really awesome! M'kay, bye! :)**


	11. A Baby, A New Life

A Baby, a New Beginning

Junior and Ruth, Peter's daughter had been married for two years, they had tried to have kids, but when Ruth went to the doctor one day, things didn't went so well to the couple.

"I can't have kids with Junior?!" Ruth panted before the new the doctor had told her, Junior had placed his shoulder to keep comforted.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Christ, but the truth is that you really can't have it." The nice doctor replied dolefully.

When Junior and Ruth walked out of the hospital, Ruth collapsed on the ground and started to cry, her dream was forming a family with the person she loved with all her life, the news that the doctor gave her put her in depression.

"I won't be a mother!" She wailed as Junior held her close and comforted her.

"Don't worry love, I will find a solution to this, I promise." Junior whispered in his wife's brown hair, but she kept crying on him since she did really wanted to have a baby with him.

(End of vision)

Ruth grumbled as she awoke in the morning, she had been having visions of the day her husband and her visit the doctor to ask questions about parenthood, but that was impossible now, that she couldn't create a child with Junior. Ruth shook her head awake and saw that Junior was not in bed, he had already left. So she went into their bathroom to wash up and later do breakfast for the two of them, she still was sad that her dream was thrown outside the window two weeks ago.

She went downstairs to begin preparing breakfast and saw her husband all alone in a corner, he looked suspicious and like he was holding something arms. Curious, Ruth approached him.

"Hey babe! What's that in your arms?" She inquired.

"Shh. You will wake her up." Junior grinned to Ruth and showed her the baby girl he was holding, happy tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Jesus Christ Jr., where did that baby come from?! You didn't abducted her, right?" Ruth asked now very curious about the baby.

"No, I brought her to life the same way my father brought me."

Ruth was confused until Junior began to explain her how his Father created him and his sister.

"Since we can't have kids, I've thought of creating a child the same way, my Father did it with my sister and me." Junior smiled to the sleeping baby in his arms and kept her held.

"I'M A MOMMY!" Ruth cried ever so loud that Jesus in the cloud He was heard all the commotion. The baby woke up when she heard her mother shouted like that .

"Oh boy." Ruth said sheepishly and she went to grabbed her baby. "How are we going to name her."

"How about, Julie Mikayla Christ?"

"Good name."

At that moment, newly named Julie began to cry. "Uh oh." The two of them said as she continued to wail.  
Jesus came down and smiled as He saw His new granddaughter . Suddenly, Julie stopped crying and gave the adults a cute smile.  
Jesus chuckled and gave Ruth and Junior a baby bag filled with diapers, bibs, bottles, and other essentials.  
"Welcome to parenthood, children." Jesus said with a mischievous smile. With that, He kissed little Julie on the head ,gave them a hug and dissapeared.

Ruth was walking like a crazy everywhere. "Junior, have you seen our baby?!"

"Oh my gosh! It's only been 10 minutes and already we lost her!" Junior panicked. Meanwhile, Jesus was watching in the distance when He noticed a little baby crawling towards Him. It was Julie.

"Babah, Babah!" Julie giggled and made a rainbow spread around Jesus.

"Hm. I figured that you'd have powers too." He said as He picked her up. But then, Jesus got an idea. A mischievous grin began to form on His face.

"Jesus Christ!" God cried from His temple like He did really but really need to see His Son.

"What's the matter, Father?"

"Um... Son it's important."

Jesus brought Julie back down to her parents and before they were going to say anything, He vanished. Jesus then went straight to God and gasped.  
"Father, what did you do to Yourself?!" Jesus quickly rushed near His Father.  
"Forget that! We got more dangerous problems than this!"

"Why? What's going on?! What's happening?"

"It was My fault." God looked like He was about to weep.

Jesus was starting to get more upset and frightened as God started to cry even more.

"What happened, Father?!" Jesus shook God.  
"Jesus starting from now and on You take my position, Because I... I... " God ran away.

Apr 25 "Wait, what?! Father, wait a second! What happened? What did You do?"

Apr 25 God stopped near the abyss and He got silent.

Apr 25 "Father, tell Me. Please! You can tell Me anything , remember?"

Apr 25 "Christine..."

Apr 25 "What about Christine?" Jesus asked, starting to panic.

Apr 25 "Please don't hate Me when I tell You this. Please Son. " God was sweating a lot.

Apr 25 "What's going on?" Jesus asked, His voice starting to shake.

Apr 25 God showed Jesus a scene in where Christine fainted and hadn't woke up.

Apr 25 "Mom?"  
"Mommy!"  
"Honey, wake up! Christine?"  
As soon as the scene faded away, Jesus started to hyperventilate.  
"What's wrong with My daughter?! Why isn't she waking up?"  
Leaving God no room to answer, He rushed down to their home and broke down the door to get in. When He arrived to where He saw Christine passed out, He was startled when He saw His whole family laughing.

Apr 25 "Hahahaha!"

Apr 25 "What's all this?" He said, very angry that they almost caused Him a heart attack.  
"Why Son, have You forgotten?" God asked, giving Him a warm chuckle.  
"Forgotten what?"  
"Abba, it's your birthday!" Junior replied, still holding on to Julie and laughing at the same time.

Apr 25 "Babbah!" Julie blew on Jesus and a full line of gifts appeared in front of Him.

Apr 25 Jesus was still a little mad at them, but that didn't stop the smile from forming on His face.

Apr 26 "Well, at least someone do respect Me." Jesus took Julie with Him and left the room with a slam of the door.  
"Eh... I guesa that was a little harsh to do on Jesus." Mary said looking as Jesus left.

Apr 26 The others were feeling pretty bad about what they did. After all, Jesus was still overprotective about all of them, especially Christine, Junior, and His grandchildren.  
"Come on. Let's tell Abba we're sorry." Christine said as she opened the door.  
When they went outside, the family were shocked to find that they were caught in a net.  
"Gotcha!" Jesus said, giving a warm chuckle.

Apr 26 "Huh?!" God felt s***.  
"Yeah Father, it was My fault."

Apr 26 "WHY?!" Everyone said at once.  
"And where's Julie?" Junior added, crossing his arms.  
"Relax, son." Jesus said, laughing. "She's right here."  
He picked the baby up and she began to laugh, making the net fall down with a thump.

Apr 26 Julie's laugh also made a cross appear also she got really excited, she clung unto the cross rubbing her face on it.  
"Julie! Get away of that thing!" Junior rushed and snatched his daughter away and growled at the cross.

Apr 26 The cross disappeared, but in turn made Julie begin to whimper.  
"Uh oh."  
Soon, Julie began to cry, causing rain to fall.  
"Sh. It's alright, Julie! Look." Jesus said as He gave her a stuffed bunny.

Apr 26 Julie pouted she wanted the cross  
So in question of minutes Julie disappeared from Junior's arms.  
"Huh?! "

Apr 26 "Where'd she go?!" Junior said as he and his wife frantically looked around Christine's front yard.  
"Hmm, now where have I seen this before?" God said to Jesus, a teasing smile on His face.  
All Jesus did was smirk.  
*cough*"payback*cough*

Apr 26 He coughed as He watched His son and daughter-in-law.

Apr 26 Junior growled. "If my daughter is gone I won't talk to anyone from here."  
Ruth began to sob on her hands. "My baby."  
Junior then gasped. "The cross on the church nearby the plaza. Oh no!" Junior almost lost it. "They'd crucify Julie!" Junior quickly grabbed an iron rod and fled into the plaza.

Apr 26 They all rushed to the church and saw that little Julie was crawling up the steeple towards the cross on the point, which made Junior almost go to hysterics!  
"Don't worry sweetie! Daddy's coming!"  
With a snap, he appeared in front of her, picked her up, and levitated towards the rest of the family.

Apr 26 "Phew that was close." Rith sighed.  
They didn't know but Julie was sucking on a cross necklace.

Apr 26 When Junior saw the necklace, it took all that he had to not freak out.  
"Uh, Julie, sweetheart, give daddy the necklace."  
"Mine!" Julie gurgled.

Apr 26 Junior passed in the act and Julie playfully put him on the big cross.

Apr 26 When he came to, Junior began to panic. "Help! Get me down from here!"  
So Jesus snapped His fingers, making the baby fall asleep as well as help Junior get down.

Apr 26 Little did Jesus know but Julie had fooled Him by disappearing in the moment He did that and for prank Julie returned Jesus 2000 years ago in Jerusalem as herself.

Apr 26 Jesus looked around and sighed. Then, He took the baby, supressed her powers so that she wouldn't have another outburst, and went backed to the 21st century.

Apr 26 Now Jesus did not know that when He did that Julie hmph to Him and didn't return Him the usual smile she always gave Him in fact she got really hurt by that handiwork that she quiet herself and didn't even babble or look at her family, she just crawled to her room and cried under her bed.

Apr 26 "What's the matter with her?" Max asked, looking confused.

Apr 27 Junior rushed into Julie's room and took the sweet baby onto his arms, going outside mad looking and slamming the door shut. He blamed the people of the church of making his daughter cry without knowing the real cause.  
"And Junior is mad. I don't really understand saints." Ruth muttered under her breath.

Apr 27 "Uh, Papa, should we be worried?" Maddy asked, watching Junior leave.

Apr 28 "I don't see why. He's just worried."

Apr 28 "Well, I think we should go talk with Uncle Junior."

Apr 28 They all went to Junior and found him crying along with Julie.

Apr 28 "Why? Why does Julie like crosses? Why doesn't she like anything else? Why am I afraid of crosses?" They heard him sob aling with Julie's wails.

Apr 28 "Cross!" Julie wailed and Junior cried even more louder. "Why, Abba?! Why?!"  
Junior was beginning to form a thunderstorm.

Apr 28 The family was looking at the two of them with sympathy. Jesus Jr.'s fear of crosses and Julie's love for them was making them conflict with each other.

Apr 28 "I will make people forget about crosses and toss them away!" Junior made appear a baby stroller and rushed into town with a rod.

Apr 28 Jesus stepped in front of them, not letting him go inside to take the crosses down.  
"Abba please, I need to take that cross down." Junior said as he tried to go around Him. When he did, Jesus stood in his way again, this tome, a stern look in His eyes.  
"No son. Put the iron rod down."  
Junior was upset.  
"The only way for me to not be afraid of them is to take them down."  
"But what about the people who see the cross as a way for salvation? Not just for their souls but for their life?"  
At this Junior lowered the iron rod until it dropped to the ground with a clank.  
At tht moment, Julie gave a happy squeal. When they looked down, they saw tht she had made a cross plush toy appear and she was teething on it.  
At this, Junior gave a tired sigh.  
"She can keep it, even though it still scares long as she's happy, I'm happy." Junior said with a small smile.

Apr 29 "Then you aren't mad anymore?" Ruth asked nervously.

Apr 29 "Oh no, Ruth. But that doesn't mean that there won't be any rules regarding that thing. Such as she can have it, but not around me, so here."  
With that, Junior handed Julie to Ruth.  
"Mama!"

Apr 29 "My little dear." Ruth sweetly cooed at the baby.  
"Now if you'd excuse me I will be in my room reading the Bible." Junior left the place.  
"Should I tell him the truth or not?" Ruth asked looking at her stomach.

Apr 29 The others in the room looked at her in shock.  
"You mean-" Christine asked, unable to finish.  
Ruth gave a small chuckle and nodded, making the whole family jump with excitement.  
"So should I tell him or-"  
"YES! GO!" They exclaimed.  
When she went to their room, it was silent for a couple of moments until they heard a loud thump and Ruth laughing.  
"What happened?" God said as He saw Junior crumpled on the floor.  
"He passed out." Was her reply.

After Ruth told Junior the need he got very excited.  
"What is it? A boy or girl?! "  
" You really want to know, dear? " Ruth asked him with a naughty smile.  
" Tell it to me, honey! Please, please, please! " Junior begged her.

Apr 30 "Alright. It a-"  
Suddenly Satan appeared.  
"SATAN?!" The family yelped.  
"Hello everyone." The devil said with a sneer.

Apr 30 Jesus stepped in front of everyone looking at Satan with fiery burning fire eyes.  
"Don't you ever try to do a mischievous thing or personally I will give you the worst punishment you'll ever see! "

Apr 30 "Oh please! I'm still recovering from our little encounter the last time."  
"Then what do you want?"

Apr 30 "Played magic."

Apr 30 "What?"

Apr 30 Satan knelt down to Jesus and grabbed His foot.  
"I began you, son of God! "  
Jesus looked amazed as the others scared at blanky.

Apr 30 "Chrissy, Junior. Take your families to Heaven and do not come down to earth until I tell you to. We will take care of him here." Jesus said, motioning them to go.  
"Come on kids. Let's go." Christine said as she grabbed Maurice's hand. Marcus held onto his mother's hand and Matilda held onto her father's.  
"Come on Ruth. I got Julie." Jesus Jr. said as he picked up the baby and held onto Ruth's hand. Soon, they had disappeared, safe in heaven.

Apr 30 The only two Jesus and God turned to the devil with a serious stare.  
"What do you want demon? " Jesus asked shoving Satan on the grand.  
" I still being You! "

Apr 30 "That;s not going to happen."

Apr 30 Satan growled and pounced on Jesus keeping Him still on the ground.  
"You, left me without my precious daughter. You will pay, I'll mess with what You love the most Jesus Christ!" Satan threw Jesus against the will making Him yelp in pain.

Apr 30 God came to His Son's rescue and pinned him to the other wall.  
"You know why We did that? Because your daughter was going to kill my granddaughter and her children. And Christine was three months pregnant. You and your daughter tried to destroy My family when my grandchildren first came to earth. Because ever since they were created, you tried to hurt My Son and His children just so you can take over, which will never happen for your information. So all this happened because of you!"

Apr 30 Satan laughed evilly. "Oh, God, God. surely You are naive, Look who I got." Satan pulled out Julie by her diaper. He had changed Julie with a toy clone. so what Junior got was not Julie at all.  
Jesus gasped as and groaned in pain.  
"Let go of My granddaughter Satan! Don't hurt her!"  
Jesus almost began crying He was this close to do it.  
"Too bad, Jesus Christ. I will have my revenge! " Satan pushed God and Jesus into a came that they couldn't get out.  
" Please don't Satan! " Jesus couldn't control His emotions and started to cry.

Apr 30 "Let's see how You'd like having someone You'd loved taken away from you." The devil cackled evilly. In his hand, he held a dagger and raised it over his head to stab the baby.  
"Say goodbye to little Julie, Jesus!"  
"NO!"  
Just as he lowered the dagger to stab her, he looked down to see that Julie wasn't in his hand. Instead, it was her cross plush toy.  
"Huh?! Where did she go?"  
From out of nowhere, Julie jumped and was attacking Satan, hissing like a cat!  
"AHH! GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The devil bellowed.  
All he got in response was more hissing, biting, kicking, and scratching as she managed to knock the dagger out of his hand.  
Soon, Christine and Junior appeared.  
"Satan, get your grubby hands off my little girl!" Junior yelled, tackling him to the ground.  
Julie had been flying through the air and would've fallen if Christine hadn't caught her just in time.

Apr 30 "You think that you all have won?" A familiar voice sounded and when Satan turned to see he gasped.  
"Mortica?! "  
" I escaped Daddy. " Mortica threw them all into the cage Jesus and God were.

Apr 30 "Should've listened to your Daddy and stayed put, Christine and Junior" Mortica mocked, laughing.  
"I hoped I would never see your horrible face again! How did you escape?" Christine growled, her hands grabbing the bars of the cage.

Apr 30 "Well, some "disciple" Of your pathetic Father made the most stupidest of the stupidities " Mortica pointed at Jesus laughing on Him.

Apr 30 "What did they do? And our Abba is not pathetic by the way!"

Apr 30 "Peter is a fool and a disgrace to the Jesus everyone just know only for being nailed on the cross."  
Julie growled when she heard what Mortica called her two grandfathers.

Apr 30 "You better cut to the chase or else I will cut you!"

Apr 30 "You can't come out of this cage only my Daddy can open it but he and I have duty with a pregnant woman." Satan and Mortica fled to Heaven to get Ruth when Junior heard this he began to nice the bars all what he was doing it was damaging his teeth and hands.  
"They are going to hurt my woke and baby! " Junior cried out loudly.

Apr 30 "Abba, what do we do? My husband and the twins are up there!" Christine asked frantically.  
"I don't know." Jesus said, holding His children close. But then they heard Julie give a gurggle and the a jingling sound. When they looked down, they saw that Julie was teething on the keys to the cage.  
"That's daddy's little girl!" Junior exclaimed as he took the keys from her. He unlocked the door and made sure that all of them got out.  
"Now let's get going!"

Apr 30 They didn't know that Satan of course knew they they would get out of the trap he left some other traps.  
When Jesus gave step He activated another trapped and all of them fell down into a cliff and it was leading into hot lava.  
"Abba! " Junior clung to Jesus' robe.  
" Father do You hear Me? " Jesus cried out to God to see it He wasn't hurt.  
Christine grabbed Julie securely in her arms.

Apr 30 God was on the top of the cliff,reaching towards Jesus to grab His hand and pull the four of them up. As soon as Christine and Julie got to the op, the rock started to give way.  
"Run!"

Apr 30 Meanwhile Satan and Mortica didn't make it towards them and Mary already had them knocked out.  
"No one messes with my family! " The Virgin and Mother of Jesus cried out growling.

May 1 "What do we do, Grandma?" Max asked, holding on to his twin sister.  
"Tie them up with rope and wait for the others to get here. As soon as they did so, God, Jesus,Christine,Jesus Jr., and Julie had escaped the traps and arrived in heaven.

May 1 Christine was shocked. "Who in Christ's name did this?!" She didn't know that Mary saved everyone.

May 1 "Grandma did, Mommy!" Maddy said, giving Christine and Mary a hug.  
Jesus came towards His mother, picked her up, and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you." He said, tears coming to His eyes.

May 1 "For my Jesus I do everything." Mary embraced Jesus softly and gently.  
God was staring at the mountain He didn't look pleasant.

May 1 "What's the matter,Gramps?" Maurice asked, worried.  
"Something's not right. That seemed too easy."

May 1 "Master!" Some of the followers of Jesus were shouting for Him.

May 1 "What's the matter? What's wrong?" Jesus replied, ushering His family in the temple

May 1 "Peter is gone!" Philip cried.

May 1 "Gone?! What do you nean gone?!"  
"Dad's gone?" Ruth panicked  
"Now Ruth, calm down. Maybe he just went for a walk." Junior reasoned  
"No sir! He's nowhere to be found!" John said, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

May 1 Ruth began to scream. "Why did I do to deserve this!"  
"Ha hahaha! " Joseph burst into laughter Outside.

May 1 "What's so funny?" Ruth said, angry at her in-law for laughing at her.

May 1 "This is not the Joseph you know. Ha hahaha!"  
Jesus shouted. "WHO ARE YOU THEM?!"  
he lost it and pounced on the fiend.  
"Jesus stop. Give this person the chance to talk! " Mary cried.  
" NO! " Jesus growled fire coming out His mouth.

May 1 Soon, the imposter changed into a demon.  
"You think that I'd just let myself and my daughter be captured without some back up?" Satan laughed.

May 1 "and Peter won't be coming anytime soon." Mortica laughed making some remark.

May 1 "What did you do to my friend?" Jesus hissed, after destroying the demon.

May 1 "I will Tell You after I'm done with You!"

May 1 With that, Satan and Mortica got out of the ropes and began to use their powers to battle with Jesus and the rest of the family.

May 1 Satan managed to grab Jesus by His neck  
"If I don't see any tear coming out of Your eyes this day won't end into good. " Satan shoved Jesus into the ground.

May 1 "Hey! Leave our Papa alone!" The twins and Julie ran out and started to attack him. Max with some weapons that he made and the girls with their powers.  
"Ugh, I forgot about you three brats!"  
He then let go of Jesus and began to try and grab the children.  
"TOUCH OUR KIDS AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Christine and Junior yelled together.  
With a battle cry, the two of them combined their powers to knock him out.

May 1 Mortica created a force camp around Satan and Jesus and they held Him hostage.  
"Satan take Me instead but please don't hurt My family!" Jesus begged him.  
"As You wish King of Kings. " Mortica put chains on Jesus and fled to Hell.  
"ABBA!" Christine and Junior cried loudly.  
"He sacrificed Himself for us... "God tried hard not to cry.

May 1 "We're getting my Son back." Mary said, determined.  
"Grandma?" Junior replied.  
"I might have had to step back and watch my Son get killed the last time, but this time, I'm going to make sure my Son comes back to me."  
God didn't say anything. Instead, He grabbed some weapons, recruited a legion of angels, and said in a booming voice, "Let's get Jesus back!"

May 1 Meanwhile in Hell Satan was tormenting Jesus.  
"See the Jesus we all know. HAHAHA!"  
Jesus stood silent as He recieved a slap from Satan. He groaned as He landed on the ground with a hard hit.  
Mortica also tormented Jesus by hurting Him merciless.  
When they ended with the pain section they threw Jesus into a cave and Satan put a party hat on Jesus' head.  
"Father, Mother and My sweet lambs be strong. " Jesus closed His eyes and tears ran out faster.

May 1 "Aw. Now isn't this touching. Even in the midst of all of Your pain, You're still holding onto the hope that Your family will be okay. Pathetic." With that, Satan sealed the cave with bars of steel.  
When Satan left, Jesus' began to sob, when suddenly, He heard the twins call Him.  
In a flash, the twins were before Him.  
"Marcus? Matilda? What on earth are you doing here?"  
They didn't answer. Instead. they started to look around them.  
"How do we get You out, Papa?"  
"The devil has the key to this cell."  
Then, Maddy got an idea.  
"Max, hold still."  
"Why?" He asked, confused.  
She didn't answer him. Instead, she began to sing.

(Matilda:)  
You must go where I cannot,  
Pangur Ban 'Pangur Ban',  
Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,

At that moment, Max turned into a white misty version of himself and started floating.

(Matilda:)  
Is ni bheimid beo,  
ach seal beag gearr.  
'Pangur Ban' 'Pangur Ban',

He snuck up behind the devil and took the keys from his pocket.

(Matilda:)  
Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,  
Is ni bheimid beo,  
ach seal beag gearr.

Soon, Max floated back with the key and began to unlock the cell door. Soon, the door was opened and Jesus limped out, with Matilda holding onto His hand to help Him.

(Matilda:)  
You must go where I cannot,  
Pangur Ban 'Pangur Ban',  
Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,

Max went back and placed the key back. Then he appeared again to Matilda and Jesus.

(Matilda:)  
Is ni bheimid beo,  
ach seal beag gearr.

After she finished her song she waved her hand in front of Max, changing him back to normal.

May 1 "Now we must be... ouch!" Jesus fell down on the ground feeling His body sore like a thousand of elephants stepped on Him.  
"Grandpa God, come in now. " Max Whispered as Maddy caressed Jesus' back.

May 1 As quick as a flash, God appeared and helped Jesus up.  
"Son! Are You alright?" God whispered, concerned.  
Jesus looked up and give a small smile. "I'm all right. But what are You and the twins doing here?"  
"We didn't come here ourselves."  
"Who else is with You?  
With that, God whistled and Mary, Ruth, Christine, Junior, Julie, and an entire legion of angels were there with Him.

"Guys, I know that you all care deeply for Me but I just don't want you to get hurt. The devil's whip is not pretty to prove." Jesus groaned.  
"That monster whipped You?! " Mary shouted in anger.

May 1 "SHHHH!" The rest of the family said, calming her down.  
"Mother, you have to keep quiet. I don't think they know that I'm not in the cell anymore."  
"Where is He?! He must've escaped! Find Him!" They heard Mortica order the demons.  
"I stand corrected. Run!"  
With that, the family took off, with God commanding the legion of angels to attack the demons.  
They made it to heaven and closed the Pearly Gates.

Inside the temple, Mary was tending to the wounds on Jesus' back.  
"Ow!" Jesus hissed, almost jumping from His seat.  
"Hold still!" Mary scolded, putting more medicine on the cuts.  
"Sorry, mother."  
"Has anyone seen Peter and Joseph?" Mary asked, still worried. Joseph had volunteered to look for Peter and he still hadn't come back.  
"We're here!" A voice called out.  
When the figure stepped into the light, it was Joseph and beside him stood Peter.  
"Dad!" Ruth cried, running towards him to give him a hug.  
"Ruth! My little girl!" Peter exclaimed with joy. Then he saw Jesus.  
"Master! Are You alright?"  
Jesus gave a small laugh.  
"I'm alright, my friend."

May 1 Just as Mary finished with Jesus they all saw God running into His room closing it and hiding under His bed.  
"Have you seen the Lord our God? " Saint Matthew asked holding in his hand a shot." I was only giving Him His shot. "

May 1 "Oh Father. Please get out from under the bed." Jesus said, giving a little chuckle.  
"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT NEEDLE STICK ME!"  
"Father, it's just a shot. If I can live with getting whipped, twice if I might add, then You can live with getting a shot."

May 1 "NEVER!" God cried.  
"Julie just got her shot and didn't even cry. Grandpa, she being just a baby is very valiant. " Junior remarked using his powers to open the door of God's room.  
" AHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME! " God ran off like a thunderbolt.

May 1 With a sigh, Christine put a force field around the room so God couldn't get through. Then, Max and Maddy came and gave Him a hug.  
"We got our shots, Grandpa." Max said.  
"Yeah. It may be a little scary sometimes, but we'll be there to help You." Maddy offered, giving Him a kiss on the cheek.  
God gave a sigh, and let Matthew stick the needle.

May 1 Matthew said, "Oh you won't mind to bare a little your behind this one goes in there."  
God began to sweat. "Uh... Matthew I remember that I just had this shot."  
"Really, Lord? "  
" Yes, yes. you can ask Jesus! "

May 1 Jesus couldn't stop laughing. His Father had tried many ways to avoid getting shots, all of which had failed. But this one was the most amusing by far, especially since it's in a place where it would be a little unsettling.  
"Oh no. You are not getting out of this one, Father." He laughed again.

May 1 God fooled everyone and He used His powers to disappear from Heaven and hide into a church on Earth.  
"Oh for crying out loud. Father! " Jesus rushed to Earth.

May 1 While inside the church, God hid under one of the pews when He felt a certain pain in His behind.  
"YEOW!" He yelped, jumping up from the pew.  
When He looked down, He saw baby Julie with the syringe, giggling. She had given Him His shot.  
"Outsmarted by an infant. This is embarrassing."  
He picked up the baby and headed towards Jesus.  
"I see that You finally got Your shot." Jesus laughed, taking the syringe from the baby.  
"Don't start." God huffed, His behind still sore.

May 1 "Oh Master now that You are here. I will take advantage and give You Your shot from this month." Matthew said advancing toward Jesus.  
"I... Need to guide My sheep, so maybe next year or Never! " Jesus also was scared of shots He quickly ran off and jumped at the lake nearby.  
" Jesus Christ! "

May 1 "I got this." Mary said as she went underwater. Soon she came back with Jesus, dragging Him by the ear.  
"But mother I-"  
"Don't 'mother' me, Jesus!" You're getting Your shot and that's final."  
Leaving no room to argue, Jesus was forced to take the shot. When it was done, Mary smiled at Him.  
"Now, was that so hard?" She cooed. Jesus huffed, His cheeks growing red in embarrassment.

May 1 Jesus Jr. was seen running into the town and Peter with the rest of the disciples rushing after him.  
"If you touch me I will make the rest of your lives misrable! "  
Junior went into a place they couldn't pass. Also he was a shotphobic.

May 1 Christine appeared in front of her brother.  
"Now look, Junior. If I got a shot, Grandma got a shot, Ruth, the babies, and the twins got a shot without acting like a fool, then you can too."  
With that, she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Matthew, making him take the shot.

May 1 Jesus Jr pushed Christine and made the shot break into pieces.  
"No, and if you all are still teasing with that I will become mad and destroy everything! " Junior floated to Heaven and had many angels guard him.  
" We better not force him to take the shot. Or we all will become dust! " Matthew quickly rushed away scared from Junior 's rage.

May 1 "Why is it that You three are so afraid about getting one shot?" Christine wondered allowed.  
"I'm not afraid!" God said, offended.  
"Neither am I!" Jesus agreed.  
"I am!" Junior said.

May 1 "Well, it is not that You will die. Abba You were flogged that's even more pain that a shot."  
"But it is not the point is being force to take something you don't want! " Jesus shouted in anger.  
"Exactly, Son!" God whined.

May 1 "Ugh. You three act worse than the twins sometimes."

May 1 "So I got free, I won't be taking the shot." Junior slowly walked away.  
"Father how about if We forbid shots permanently?"  
"Good idea, Son. For now and on shots will be forbidden as I am the King of all creation I rule and what I or My Son say goes! "  
" I love You a lot Grandpa and Abba! " Junior hugged both God and Jesus as the two of Them celebrated the new rule and commandment.

May 1 "But at school, they said that if you don't get shots, then you'd get sick and die!" Marcus said  
"DIE?!" The three of them exclaimed.  
"Are They gonna die, Mommy?" Matilda asked, afraid  
"I don't want Grandpa, Papa, and Uncle Junior to die!"  
The three of Them looked at each other.  
"On the other hand, shots aren't all that bad." God reconsidered  
"I couldn't agree more." Jesus replied  
"Let me get this shot right now." Junior said as he got down

May 1 "Matthew rushed away your threat scared him."  
"Well at least it isn't an injection since those are painful. "  
Junior went to find Matthew as Jesus walked to the church.

May 1 " Matthew? I just wanted to say sorry for scaring you. I'm ready for the shot now.

May 1 "Oh... Okay, give your arm." Matthew took out the shot.

May 1 When itwas over, Junior returned to find Ruth waiting for him.  
"So you never told me what the baby's going to be." Junior teased.  
"Hm. I did, didn't I?"  
"So what is it?"

May 2 "A boy!" Ruth said holding a it's a boy balloon. "

May 2 "YES!" Junior whooped! "We're having a boy! We're having a boy!"  
Julie crawled towards Jesus Jr. and raised her arms to be picked up.  
"Oh, Julie! You're going to be a big sister soon!" He cooed at her, giving her kisses on the cheek.

May 2 NINE MONTHS LATER :

Junior and Ruth rushing to the hospital.  
"HURRY! " Ruth shouted in pain.

May 2 Soon, Ruth and Junior were in the maternity ward with the rest of the family in the waiting room. Soon, they heard Ruth start to scream in pain.  
"What are they doing to my little girl?!" Peter began to panic.  
"Calm down, Peter." Jesus replied, trying to comfort him. "She's going to be alright."  
"How do You know?"  
"Uh, one because I'm the Son of God so whatever My Father knows, I know and two, because My daughter went through the same thing."  
"So, You know how it feels to feel as if "You're powerless to stop anything from hurting her?"  
Jesus gave Peter an all-knowing smile and a small laugh.  
"When My daughter was giving birth to the twins, it took My Father to actually tie me down during the first few hours. Just hearing the screams alone made Me start to panic."

May 2 They also heard Junior scream since Ruth was squeezing his hand to death.  
TWO HOURS LATER:  
The nurse came to Peter.  
"Sir there is someone who wishes to see you. "  
They all entered the room and God was holding Julie. When they entered they all saw Junior holding a bundle in a blue blanket.

May 2 "Dad, meet your grandson." Ruth said, handing him to Peter.  
"Hi little guy." Peter said, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"So what're you gonna call him, Aunty Ruth?" Max asked as he took a look at the baby.

May 2 "Steve." Junior said laying down the floor wiping his forehead.  
"Huh? I thought that we were going to name him, Mike. "  
" But Steve is more beautiful " Junior whined playfully.

May 2 "Alright then, Steve Michael Christ it is." She giggled

May 2 Julie saw the baby and started crying.

May 2 "What's the matter, sweetie?" Jesus asked, trying to calm her down.

May 2 "No wuv me!" Julie cried.

May 2 Junior and Ruth looked at each other and then at Julie.  
"Sweetheart, what makes you think that?" Ruth said as she gave her a hug when Jesus brought her to the bed.  
"Just because there's a new baby in our lives, it doesn't mean we love you any less than your brother."  
"Mommy n Daddy not play with me no more!" Julie sobbed into Junior's chest.  
"Don't worry, Since the baby is little, he would need more attention. But Mommy and I will always have time to play with you." He then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

May 2 Steve opened his eyes and they were Ruth's green eyes and saw Julie.  
"Juwie. " He said cutely.  
" Bwuddah? "

May 2 "Aw. I think he likes you, Julie." Ruth cooed.  
"Do you want to hold the baby?" Junior offered, bringing the baby close to her.  
"Otay."

May 2 Julie nuzzled her baby brother.  
FOUR YEARS LATER:  
Julie being four and Steve being two. Julie was walking through the forest while grabbing unto Steve's hand.  
"Okay baby bro, This is the forest. "  
" Fwo? " Steve babbled.

May 2 "No silly! FOREST."  
"Fowest?"  
"Uh, close enough." Julie sighed.

May 2 Julie then showed him her necklace.  
"This is a cross. "  
"Gandpa Tesus!" Steve shouted saying Jesus' name mistaken.

May 2 Julie sighed.  
"We're going to have to work on that."

May 2 "Santa!"  
"Huh? It is not even Christmas. "  
They both got grabbed by Satan.  
" Missed me? " The devil laughed evilly.  
Julie got scared and cried out.  
" MOMMY DADDY GRANDPA GOD AND GRANDPA JESUS! "  
Satan fled to the underworld with two frightened to death little kid.

May 2 "NO!" Junior woke up with a shock.  
It was all a dream. He looked into his children's room and saw that they were still asleep and made sure that they were not decoys. They were still in heaven for the weekend and the Pearly Gates were closed so no demons could get in. Sighing in relief, he went back to bed, Ruth rubbing her eyes and looking at him.  
"Another nightmare?"  
"It won't stop!" He said, burying his head in his hands.  
"Maybe you need to ask your Dad about this." Ruth said, as she began to go back to sleep.  
He thought about it and decided to give it a shot.  
He went out of their room and headed towards Jesus' room. When he came to the door, Junior saw Jesus writing more names in The Lamb's Book of Life.  
"Uh Abba, can I talk to You?"  
"Of course son." Jesus replied, putting His pen down. "You can talk to me about anything."

May 2 "I have a bad case of nightmares." Junior sat down on the chair near Jesus' desk.  
"My my. Want to tell Me about it? "  
" You might think that I'm a big lame. " Junior looked down refusing to stare at Jesus' eyes.

May 2 "No I won't. Tell Me."

May 2 "My kids are in trouble in my dreams, Abba! And it is not pretty."

May 2 At this, Junior began to sob.  
"I don't know what to do, Abba."  
Jesus looked at His namesake fir a few moments, then walked over to give him a hug.  
"Oh son, it's alright. Let Me tell you a story."  
Jesus patted His hand on the side of His bed for Junior to sit down as He took His desk chair.  
" When you and your sister was but a little bit older then your children, the devil tried to take the two of you away from Me. If your Grandfather hadn't intervened or Peter hadn't warned Me in time, you would've been abducted or worse. After that moment, I began to have nightmares for the next few years. In fact, I still do sometimes, especially the last time we fought them. That night, I wasn't able to sleep. The nightmares had returned after years of being kept at bay and I was still worried that a demon would try to take My family away."  
"What made it stop, Abba?" Junior asked, intrigued.

May 2 "I know about something. Son sing with me."

(Jesus)  
Come stop your crying it'll be Alright,  
Just take My hand hold it tight,  
I'll protect you from all around you,  
I'll be here, don't you cry.

May 2 "I remember that song! You used to sing it to me and Chrissy when we were kids." Junior said, his face breaking into a nostalgic grin.  
And throughout that night, both Jesus and His son talked and sang until dawn.

 **There it is, I finally update this story and if I hadn't the help my awesome story partner, Chrissy I would have never had this awesome ideas thank you, thank you!**


End file.
